Do you still love me?
by plengpoonyapa
Summary: When Little Claire gets hurt, the whole house falls into chaos. Can Miss Peregrine fix this? This fanfiction is from Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children with Miss P, Claire, Enoch, Emma and other children.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my readers! I'm so excited for this is the first time I write multichapter fiction. Thank you very much again for your kind reviews in other of my fics. Your reviews really mean so much to me, to every writer actually.

Please, leave some comments. It can be anything you like, or even don't like, or suggestions, or it can be anything regardless of this fic. I can't wait to chitchat about Miss P and her children with you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Little Claire's bright blue eyes have been staring at the wall cabinet for quite some time already. It's so high, higher than she thought. Usually, when she wants something up there, somebody will get it for her, so she has never realized how high it is until now. From here, she can see her favorite pink mug up there. It's just a tiny porcelain mug with Mrs. Butterfly and Mrs. Sunflower painted on it. She wants to have a tea party with Miss Teddybear this afternoon and without that cup, this tea party will mean nothing. The tea will not be as delicious as always. Still, it's definitely out of her reach. Should she call someone? Enoch, maybe?

 _No, I shouldn't._

The little girl has made up her mind. Of course, it seems so hard and even impossible to get that mug by herself but Claire doesn't want to bother anyone. She wants to be brave like others. She doesn't want to rely on them anymore. She wants to prove that she is as strong as Bronwyn, as clever as Millard, and, most important, wants to make her Miss P proud of her.

Little Claire can imagine her headmistress smiling in astonishment after realizing how she gets her pretty cup without anyone's help. _Maybe, if Miss P is so happy, she might carry me up, or give me a hug._

Yes, Claire has never been familiar with Miss Peregrine's boundary and regulations. Her headmistress barely touches the children and every time she does that, especially, when she holds the twins' hands, Claire's little face will turn red. She's jealous of them. She wants to be loved again, to get Miss P's attention like when she was younger.

Little Claire cannot remember the days in the past that much. But at least, the girl knows that when she's just a toddler, Miss P always holds her up, and gives her a hug, or even a kiss. She cannot recall this, but Millard insists that she used to sleep in Miss P's bedroom so that the bird can lull her back to sleep in case she wakes up in the middle of the night. The little girl hates herself that she can't remember that moment. Now, every night, it's just her and Miss Teddybear on a cold big bed surrounded by scary darkness. Of course, Miss P is there sometimes to tuck her in, but doesn't give her a goodnight kiss anymore.

No one knows that the more Miss P keeps her children at a distance, the more Claire feels unloved. Sometimes, in her bedroom, she cries silently, asking her teddy bear, does Miss P still love her? She knows she's such a very big burden for Miss P and everyone, and she's so afraid of being hated, or worse, being abandoned again. What will she do, if they all agree to leave her somewhere she doesn't know, on some unfamiliar street or in the dark forrest, where there're bad people and monsters?

That's why she has to be able to rely on her own as soon as possible. _This is not a big problem at all. I can do it! I'm gonna make them proud. I'm gonna make my Miss P proud!_

The little girl hugs her teddy bear tighter, her eyes lock on the pink mug. She sits her bear on the kitchen table to witness what she's about to do and moves a chair to a wooden counter. She takes a deep breath, then, climbs up, using the chair to get on the counter where she can stand up straight and touch the cabinet's knob.

'Got it!' She smiles, while standing on tiptoe at the edge of the counter.

It takes some time before she can open the cabinet. The cup is there, not far from her, just a reach away. So, Little Claire gets nearer and in doing so, she can no longer see anything inside the cabinet. She's too short. All she can do now is reaching her hand out as much as she can to find her mug in there like when she gropes in the dark, struggling to find a light switch. Her arm hurts but she will not give up. Not so easily. She will keep finding it no matter what.

'Dishes...nope….nope….Ahh,' she found it at last, her lovely tiny mug.

Claire is so happy that she pulls her cup out at once without giving it a thought. She smiles from ear to ear, but her smile doesn't last long when piles of dishes have been unintentionally pulled out as well. A dozen of glass dishes fall from the cabinet and crashes to the kitchen floor, shattering into pieces, making Little Claire jump with fright. She loses her balance and slips down the counter, screaming at the top of her lungs.

After a few seconds, the whole house can hear a very loud wailing of their youngest sister. They all immediately rush to the kitchen for they know that their Little Claire is in trouble for sure.

* * *

How is it? Thank you so much for reading it. I really mean this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my readers. So sorry that I upload this quite late, but English isn't my first language and it's quite hard for me to put my ideas into words.

Anyway, I've tried my best to come up with this fiction and I hope you'll like it.

As always, it may sound boring but I do hope you will leave me some comments and it can be anything. I mean seriously anything at all. I'll look forward to see your feedback, but now I'll just let you go and enjoy the second chapter.

Thank you very much for every review and suggestion. Thank you for reading it as well.

* * *

Chapter II

Emma is the first one who arrives at the doorway of the kitchen. She is about to ask what's going on, but becomes speechless when she sees Little Claire sitting on the floor, shards scatter around. The little girl is crying, yes, but Emma can't move. Her eyes stare at those wounds on little legs, arms, hands, and even cheeks. Some shards are there as well, piercing deep into her legs. Blood is everywhere, not a puddle of blood, but still a lot of it. Emma's brain has stopped working. She literally does nothing but stand there with her mouth open.

'What happened?' Millard is the next. When he can see the answer, he goes numb as well, and then, panic.

'Emma! What're we gonna do? Emma! What should I do?'

Emma's still in a shutdown mode. She can barely hear Millard's voice. It sounds like someone's calling from somewhere far away. Fortunately, it becomes clearer until she can hear it at last, both Millard's questions and Claire's crying.

'Emma, what're we gonna do?'

She shakes her head and tries to regain herself. She tries to find her voice and begins to solve things.

'Call...call Miss Peregri - No! Don't! She's dealing with that bloody Hollow now.'

Millard's stunned. He's quite sure if Miss P had heard what Emma just said, the girl must have been punished. But, he doesn't care that much. Now' it's Claire, not just Claire but Claire with shards and blood.

'Emma!' He urges her.

'What happened here?' Now, it's Bronwyn, Fiona, Hugh, Horace, and Olive. Their eyes widen at the same time when they see Claire. The twins join them and hug each other tightly, squawking shockingly. Emma tries to reach Olive but she turns blank as well. They are not afraid of blood, but blood looks quite scary when it's on somebody they know. The only one who's still speaking is the invisible boy.

'Emma! What should we do?'

'I...I think...I...I DON'T KNOW!' Emma breaks down. She can't endure this any longer. She can't think of anything. She can't call Miss P since now, the ymbryne is out at the cliff, waiting for the invisible monster, and with those shards, she doesn't know whether she should reach Claire or move her or not. She isn't Miss Peregrine for bird's sake. She's just realized how useless she is when Miss P isn't here. _Foolish girl! Do something!_

When she's about to step forward, a stern voice cuts in,

'What're you looking at?'

Everyone turns to see the boy who can revive the dead walking down the stairs. Enoch O'Connor looks as annoyed as always. He seems so calm, at least calmer than others, so the children assume that he might not hear Claire's scream a few minutes ago.

'Cl...Cla...Claire...' Olive stutters. She has never been this cold before. She even doubts that she could lit a fire now. Her voice has gone for good.

'Enoch! What're we gonna do?' It's Millard. He runs to Enoch which is quite unusual since usually, if someone has a question, well except Miss P, he or she will run to the invisible boy. He always comes up with the right answer one way or another. But apparently, not now.

'What?' Enoch asks again. _What on earth is going on here? Why everyone looks so blank? I must miss something._

'Claire, Enoch! CLAIRE!' Millard looks, no, sounds like he's gone crazy already. He tugs Enoch's shirt and drags him to the kitchen, passing other children, even pushing Horace and Hugh out of the way. Both of them seem lost as well. Horace has never dreamt of this before and now, he wonders what is scarier, being haunted by the future, or being surprised by the present.

Whatever Enoch thinks he has already prepared for, he hasn't for this one. When the boy gets a glimpse of the little girl with her curly blond hair, sitting on those shards, covered in blood, he's just realized how one's heart can drop into a stomach. His limbs turn numb like they're not there, but when Little Claire looks up at him, he knows he has to do something because the girl begins to move to him.

'Don't move, Claire!' He tells her calmly, trying not to sound too nervous.

Little Claire stops dead, her mouth moves like she's about to call Enoch's name while another mouth at the back of her head's still crying.

'Just look at me, okay?' Enoch steps forward on those shards. Thank Bird, his leather shoes are quite thick. 'Don't look anywhere else. Just me.'

Claire doesn't take her eyes off Enoch. She follows every word of him. And after what seems like an eternity, Enoch has reached his little girl at last.

Looking from the threshold, everything is bad enough, but that can't compare with what Enoch's looking at right now. Claire's face is really pale like she's about to faint. Generally, her skin's quite white already, but when it becomes, well, whiter, the red color of blood just stands out more clearly. Wounds can be found almost everywhere on her right side except those parts under her pink dress. That's a good thing for Enoch can't imagine how he could have stood, if her stomach had been stabbed, let alone other children.

'Now, Claire, I'm gonna count to three and lift you up, understood?' Enoch tries to find the right place to hold her, avoiding those cuts.

The little girl just nods, tears well up in her eyes. The boy can see that it's not just tears of hurt but also, tears of fear and disappointment in herself. He's not good at encouraging others when it comes to this matter, so he just remains silent.

'Okay, ready?...One..two..three,' he holds her up gently. Little Claire frowns but doesn't give a shriek. Enoch turns to see other children which still remains blank and shocked. He walks pass them to the conservatory where there's enough light to tackle these cuts, and sits Claire down on a couch.

'It's alright,' he tells Claire, but that's a lie. It's NOT alright at all. She's still bleeding and Enoch doesn't know what he should do next. _Stop the bleeding?_ But how? Some shards are still there. _Getting them out?_ He doesn't think he can go through that on his own but he has to try at least.

'Now, I'm gonna get...those glasses...out. You have to sit very still, okay?' Enoch expects a nod, but Claire gives him a very strong shake instead. She bursts into tears again and Enoch's getting more nervous that he almost can't hide it behind his emotionless face. He doesn't know how to deal with children. Of course, he can hold them up, he can look after them for quite some time, he can even invent them some toys, but not this, he doesn't know how to get to them in the moment like this. There's only one person who can deal with this mess and Enoch curses himself for he should have thought about her at first place.

'Somebody please call Miss P, will you?' He turns to see other children. They still seem blank, but better than when he saw them five minutes ago.

'B...but...Miss P is out, killing that Hollow,' Emma finally speaks up.

'I'm quite sure she's done. The Hollow has never kept her waiting, has it?' Enoch barks. He knows he shouldn't but everyone here should be pulled back into this world.

'I'll go,' Millard volunteers, but little voice cuts in,

'Don't!' It's Little Claire herself. The girl's eyes are swollen like they're stung by Hugh's bees.

Enoch turns to see the girl,

'Why not?'

Claire shakes her head, saying nothing. She's crying harder, little rosy lips trembling.

'Claire, this is quite...,' Enoch almost says 'severe' but he thinks it's better not to use that word, 'quite..important. She must be informed.'

'Please, don't,' Little Claire insists, pleading Enoch with her watery eyes.

'But, why, Claire? Why?'

Claire doesn't want to say it out loud. She's so afraid her nightmares are going to come true. But the girl has no choice, they are going to call Miss P here and if Miss P learns what happened, Claire can't imagine how bad her punishment will be.

'If...if Miss P knows this, she's gonna hate me. She...she's gonna hate me and shoo me away from this house...from this loop. And there'll be monsters waiting for me outside and they'll...and I'll...I'll be eaten,' she spells it all out, her darkest fear. Just thinking about it is scary enough. She doesn't want to be abandoned again, but most of all, she doesn't want to be hated by the woman she loves most.

Enoch almost rolls his eyes but he doesn't. He crouches down until his face is at the little girl's level and holds her tiny hands.

'Claire, Miss P will never ever hate us,' this is the truest thing in the world Enoch can come up with. He's witnessed the love of this young ymbryne for her children for almost a century, and he can say there's not a day that love wavers or changes. 'If she can tolerate me, I'm so sure there's nothing on earth that you've done and she can't forgive.'

'But I've broken her dishes, more than ten dishes,' Claire cries, looking into Enoch's dark eyes.

'I used to burn my whole bedroom down, Claire,' Olive tries to help, 'Miss P didn't send me away nor hate me, right?'

'One of my bees, his name is Gaston, used to sting her unintentionally, and I'm still here.' Hugh joins her.

'I used to turn her bedroom to the rain forest. I didn't mean it, of course, but that was a mess, a big mess. She wasn't angry at all. Besides, she even thanked me for the new decoration,' Fiona gives the little girl a genuine smile.

'I always wake her up in the middle of the night because of those nightmares, but she's never left me or ignored me for once,' Horace smiles at Little Claire as well.

'I used to break her wardrobe because I cannot control my strength at that time, and she was laughing, Claire,' Little Bronwyn moves closer and sits near her best friend.

'I always float as you can see, and it's not easy at all to deal with my peculiarity. She had to adapt so many things in this house for me and she didn't even say a word. She could have given me away to other loops, but she didn't. The twins were always squawking at night when they first came here, but she didn't shoo them away,' the twins nod simultaneously. Emma smiles softly and continues, 'if Miss P had heard what you just said, she would have been so sad that you think so little of her.'

'Well, I used to run away from home, because I thought no one could see me, I mean yes no one can see me I just felt worthless, unimportant. I didn't wear anything at all, but she could find me. I don't know how, but she always see me, see us, even when nobody in the world can. And though many philosophers claimed there's nothing real in this world, I say Miss P's love for all of us is real,' Millard can calm himself down now and comes back to his intellectual mode.

Every pair of eyes looks at the injured girl on the couch. Claire begins to smile as well. She is more confident now that her Miss P will forgive her for what she's done and will not hate her for that.

'So, shall we send someone to call her?' Enoch asks his little girl again, but this time, Claire nods.

* * *

Okay, as always, how was it? Please say something! I'm so excited to hear from you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Well, I'm so excited! I really love this chapter because it's Claire and Miss P! Finally, we will see how our beloved ymbryne reacts to what happened.

I just don't know what to say but thank you for every review and favorite and follow. They mean so much to me and they encourage me to write more. I'm so grateful.

For the guest who asked me about Jake, I'm so sorry to say that this story happened before Jake comes, so Jake will not be in this fic. But I wrote another fic about the ending scene of the movie verse with Jake in it, you may want to check it out.

As always, *in such a very pretty voice* pleaseeee, leave me some reviews, anything you feel, anything you want to suggest, anything you like. You have no idea how many times I read your reviews to kind of boost myself up when I lost my inspiration. That's why I say they mean so much to me, and I mean it.

Thank you again for reading my work. It's not perfect, I know. I'm trying my best to improve my writing skill, grammars, and vocabs, so I'm very sorry for any mistakes here. But please know that I put my heart and soul into this just for all of you! Now, just ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter III

It's almost 4 o'clock. Alma is waiting calmly at the same spot on the cliff not far from her house, a crossbow in her hands. She can feel the same gust of wind blowing pass her face, and can see the same blades of grass dance exactly like they did yesterday which is, theoretically, today.

Nothing changes, the sky, the cliff, the ocean, the air. Nothing. A little bird flies at 3 o'clock 55 minutes 16 seconds sharp, and another gust of wind which is stronger comes at 3 o'clock 56 minutes 1 second as always. The headmistress doesn't need to bring her pocket watch up at all. She can hear it in her heart, that tick-tock sound, along with her own heartbeat.

It's 3 o'clock 58 minutes 30 seconds now, and Alma looks at her watch just to make sure she's correct. There is no place for even a single mistake here for if that nasty monster can reach the house, the worst history might repeat itself, she might lose her ward again.

Miss Peregrine closes her eyes for a few seconds to shake that memory off. It always comes back when she's here, on this cliff, about to face the Hollowghast that took her child's life. She can feel Victor's blood on her hands like everything just happened yesterday, his eyes were gone, just empty sockets left.

Tick tock, tick tock, Alma lets that sound soothe her for a moment. Time heals everything, yes, but for her, time brings back everything as well, both good and bad. It never flies, never takes her anywhere. Time traps her here, pulling her back to her guilt and will never let her go. Admittedly, she can manipulate time, but time can manipulate her as well. She can't forgive herself for her failure. At least, not when that monster always comes back. Apparently, if one wants to own time, one has to pay a very high price. That's what Alma has learned from many decades she's lived here.

When Miss Peregrine opens her eyes again, it's 3 o'clock 59 minutes 58 seconds. She raises her crossbow up, preparing to give her visitor a _very painful_ welcome, as painful as what it did to her child. Revenge isn't the answer for her peace, but Alma can't help seeing this as her redemption. Of course, there's no penance for her guilt, but at least, this is what she can do for Victor and also, for the rest of her children.

Its sound always comes first, followed by the shadow which certainly can't be seen at night. Then, its disgusting smell kicks her nose and she can see it makes its way through grasses. It's not fair at all that she can't see the monster but it can see her. Anyway, there's nothing Miss Peregrine can do to change that. So, she's never allowed any of her children to be out here at this time, just in case she missed it, but for her children's sake, she prays to every bird, please don't let that happens.

The monster screams at 4 o'clock 1 minute 2 seconds when it sees her. She can hear its heavy footsteps coming towards her with such a dreadful speed. When grasses in front of her move, the ymbryne shoots at the emptiness above her.

She knows by its shadow that she got it. The creature falls back, screeching at the top of its lungs. Alma stares at the shadow until the screech's gone for good. When she is certain that it's really dead, she turns her back and walks straight to her house at once. She doesn't want to linger around this foul creature even a second more because it keeps reminding her how she failed to protect her children, how she failed to be their guardian, how she failed to be their ymbryne. It makes her sick and dizzy like her head has been hit.

A sip of brandy may help, and still, there's a supper to be prepared, so Miss P picks up her pace. She uses the kitchen door instead of the main one and places her crossbow on the small table, intending to hang it in the corridor where it belongs after the drink. She washes her hands, grabs her brandy, and wears her half apron, ready to cook and ready to drink, but then, she's just realized there's no giant carrot in the room.

Bronwyn has never been late before. Every day after slaughtering that monster, a carrot waits for her here, not far from the door. But today, that spot is empty. Actually, if there's a carrot as large as Bronwyn herself somewhere in this room, Alma must have noticed. It's not something one can overlook.

Miss Peregrine looks around the room and that's the first time she spots Miss Teddybear, the one she knitted for Little Claire herself, on the kitchen table. Claire's never left it anywhere. Everywhere she goes, Miss Teddybear goes. But why? Why is it here when its owner isn't?

 _Something's wrong._ She can sense it. _Something must be wrong._

She furrows her brows, her hand on her chin, her eyes lock on the stuff, while stepping closer to it. But, before Alma could grab Miss Teddybear, the crunching sound at her feet makes her jolt back, staring shockingly at, first, scattered shards, but then, blood, drops of blood on eggnog colored tiles.

Her hawk-like eyes flash fear and anxiety. Her body turns numb for a moment. But, she can pull herself back in a minute. Someone needs her help now, but who? Whose blood is this? Who's injured?

The answer is sitting quietly besides her, smiling blankly like nothing happened. Alma stares at Miss Teddybear as if it could tell her something. Certainly, it can't, but when Alma turns to see what it's looking, the chair, the counter, and the opening cabinet, she gets every answer she wants. It's her Little Claire.

The headmistress rushes to the library first since it's the nearest room. She keeps calling her little princess like a maniac, tears sting her eyes. The little girl isn't there and Alma feels like something is stuck in her throat. Her heart is pounding so fast like when she flew around the island at her highest speed, but instead of feeling so free and fantastic, she's nauseated.

She paces into the parlor next, still calling Claire. Her voice breaks and she can barely hold on right now. Alma is built tough, of course, but everything regarding to her children's safety can always knock her down. Her breath's getting more shallow and rapid until she feels like she's drowning. Her chest burns like it's catching fire.

'Claire!'

'Miss Peregrine!'

Alma turns to see one of her wards. It's Emma, not Claire. The girl's face is so pale and she looks so nervous. Since Emma was brought here, the ymbryne has never seen that look on her face, except for once, when Abe left them. If what she's about to see is as horrible as that, Miss Peregrine's not quite sure she will be able to stand upright.

'Millard's just gone out to fetch you. They're in the conservat -'

Emma hasn't finished her sentence yet when her headmistress dashes pass her into the glass room. The floating girl followed her ymbryne and is there right on time to catch the lady before she collapses and breaks her head.

'Miss P!'

Someone's calling her. It might be Little Bronwyn, Alma isn't quite sure. She barely hears anything right now except the buzzing noise in her head. Her dizziness has gone from bad to worse. Her head is splitting. She literally stops breathing and her veins might have stopped sending blood to her brain as well, since it just shuts itself down completely. At that moment, she isn't an Alma Lefay Peregrine her children know, but a little Alma Lefay Bentham who is useless and cannot protect anyone. She _failed_ again. She _failed_ them.

'Miss P.'

It's not Bronwyn now since the voice is much weaker.

'Miss P.'

She's crying, the little girl who calls her.

'Miss P.'

Her leg, arm, and cheek are bleeding. A big shard is there.

'Miss P!'

Alma's consciousness comes back at last when she realizes who is calling her. The ymbryne's breathes again, filling her lungs with some fresh air, while watching her precious Little Claire struggle to get to her. Her maternal instinct comes back immediately when she can see pain in that pair of bright blue eyes. Her little girl needs her and she can't be weak now.

Miss Peregrine darts across the room to her Claire. She doesn't want to move the girl for she fears she may hurt her but Claire moves to the ymbryne's lap herself without hesitation. The little girl is sobbing on Alma's chest, her hands clenching Alma's collar, her whole body shaking.

'Shhhh...I'm here, my dear, I'm here,' Miss P rocks her Claire gently back and forth, her eyes move from some scratches on the girl's little cheek to some cut on the girl's little arm to some shards on the girl's little legs, all of them are still bleeding. Yes, Claire has grown up, but in Alma's eyes, she's still so little, so fragile like a pretty porcelain doll. Her legs are so tiny that the big shard seems to be ten times scarier and bigger. This is absolutely not what any little girls at her age, or in fact, anyone should face. It hurts Alma so bad just looking at those wounds, let alone the injured one.

'I..I'm..,' Little Claire stutters. She's too scared to look into her Miss P's eyes. Well, she's broken not just one or two, but more than ten of Miss P's dishes. In the little girl's opinion, that's quite serious, and she doesn't know what she should say to her ymbryne about the 'crime' she's committed.

'Shhh..sweetie, you don't have to say sorry at all. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I should have been there for you,' Alma cuts in, stroking Claire's golden hair.

'No!' The little girl leans back. She dares look into her headmistress's eyes now with such a confidence. Claire knows that it's all her fault. And although she fears to her heart Miss P will be angry or, worse, will abandon her, the little girl can't stand having her Miss P take all the blames.

'It's me. It's my fault, not yours!' she gasps out, but then she frowns and bursts into tears again. Still, she tries to apologize.

'It's..it's all my fault, and...and I'm sorry. I...I promise I'll be g..good. I p...promise I won't do it a..again. Pl..please, don't g..give me away.'

Alma just loses her word. She wants to say something back like _how on earth can I give you away_ , but the headmistress just can't. She has never known before that the regulations she's come up with to gain some authority in this house could scare her little girl this much. She's too concerned with their physical safety that she has, unknowingly, ignored their mental condition, which, in fact, should have been the first thing she cares since they were all once traumatized.

The ymbryne gently cups the little girl's face, wiping drops of tear from little cheeks. Claire must be in great pain that Alma wishes she could take her princess's place. She wishes it would have been her who was cut not her little girl. She looks into Little Claire's eyes. If eyes are the window to one's soul, this poor soul must be in such a great fear that it will be unloved, will be hurt by those it trusts, and will be abandoned. Thus, Miss Peregrine does something unexpected that extremely goes against her strict rules and completely destroys the entire gap she's created in these many years. She leans forward and presses her lips upon Claire's forehead.

When she leans back, she smiles softly at her Little Claire. She can't hold her tears any longer and she can feel the first drop of it on her right cheek. Claire looks at that drop of tear. Her Miss P is crying. _Is it because of her?_ The little girl raises her tiny hand up and touches Miss P's cheek, wiping that tear the same way Miss P just did to her. _Her cheek is so warm!_ Little Claire can forget her pain at least momentarily.

'Claire,' Miss Peregrine calls her little girl. Her voice sounds less sharp, and her face isn't as stern as usual. The Bird has stripped off her armor, and become just an ordinary mother who loves her children unconditionally.

'Listen to me,' Miss P strokes the girl's cheek tenderly, 'no matter what you did, no matter what you do, or no matter what you will do, remember this, I will _never_ ever give up on you, _any_ of you, understand?'

Little Claire nods and buries her face in her headmistress shoulder. Alma hugs her little girl tightly to assure her that she's loved and will always be loved. She's vowed to herself that she will always be there for them, and will love them more than her own life until she closes her eyes for good since the day she helped Emma from the circus, brought Olive out of the girl's heartless family, adopted Enoch and the twins from the nearby loops, found Fiona and Hugh wandering in the field, heard Horace's screaming, caught Millard stealing food red handed, bailed Victor and Bronwyn out of jail, and also, since she 'bought' her little princess from one of the shop in London.

She ran into that shop many decades ago in one of the dark loops, and her little Claire was there, in the display window, crawling around. Alma never forgets that moment when she first saw the little baby girl. Her head was shaven roughly so that another mouth at the back could be seen easily. There was a very big price tag on her neck - _special discount, buy now!_

She can still remember how she could lose her normally calm demeanor so quickly. She almost broke into the shop and destroyed every bit of it, but she had to remind herself that doing so could make things worse. Usually, it took a couple of weeks before the ymbryne council could grant the warrant. Alma knew for sure she couldn't wait that long. Having another mouth at the back of one's head is quite peculiar even in the peculiardom. By then, the little girl might be sold already.

That's why she decided to break the golden rule of her own sisterhood. She bought the baby at such a very high price. When she lifted the little girl up, when those bright blue eyes looked into hers, she made a promise she would never let any harms come to this poor soul again. On that day, Alma left the shop with a part of her heart sleeping tightly in her arms, tiny hand wrapping around her forefinger. She named the little girl Claire, Little Claire, her always little princess, no matter how big she is now.

'I'll always love you, my dear.'

* * *

What do you feel? Please leave some comments. I really want to know what you think. Thank you very much again for reading it. You can't imagine how happy I am now!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I know it's been so long since the last chapter, and I'm so sorry for that. I'm afraid we have to blame my homework and quizzes for this.

First of all, thank you, thank you, and thank you again and again for every review. Every word drives me to finish this chapter, and lights up my whole world. I'm so sad that I cannot reply to the guest review because some reviews are really interesting. But no matter who you are, guest or not, please know that I've read every word of your review.

For Love reading, I think your idea is quite interesting, but for this story, I've already plotted the ending, so maybe, after I've finished this, I will try my hand on that. Thank you so much for your interesting suggestion.

There're so many authors who have inspired me to come up with this chapter and many readers whom I really want to thank.

LadyLetalMQ, Ceil, Winsome dreamer, Lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, xxTheMadHatterxxCharmed, 85, NejiHina100, and evaernst, please know that I'm so grateful to have all of you as my readers. You have encouraged me to write, to come up with more and more fictions and chapters. Thank you so much.

And a special thanks for, of course, Pearlislove, my dear friend. I don't know whether you know it or not, but your fiction is the first fiction that drives me to begin to write my own. Thank you for all of your gifts and please consider this as my gift to you.

For evaernst as well, thank you for your beautiful fiction. I gives you this gift in return.

As always, I think all of you know what I want to say, please please please please, leave me some reviews. I don't know how to show you it really means so much to me. My friends don't talk much about MPHFC and I really desperate to talk to someone, to share some ideas or favorite moments, and also to know what you feel after reading each chapter of mine.

English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or strange word choice. I tried my best to check them up, but something is really beyond my knowledge.

Now, it's time to enjoy what you're waiting for for so long. Thanks to 'Your fan', one of the guests. Her review urges me to finish this chapter as fast as I can. Thank you.

Okay! Now, just enjoy!

* * *

Chapter IV

'I'll always love you, my dear.'

Miss Peregrine whispers in her Little Claire's ear, her cheek against her princess's, and that can calm the little girl down a bit.

But nothing can escape her sharp eyes, even when she is in a human form. Literally, nothing. The Bird could even see a tiny ant swimming in Enoch's soup at dinner, let alone these scary wounds before her on her Claire's body. They hurt her. Of course, not as much as they hurt her little girl, but it still hurts, and she's afraid her pain will last longer.

Miss P gently pushes her little girl back, cupping her pretty face in her talon-liked hands. Her warm green eyes lock on to the bright blue ones, assuring the girl everything will be just fine. Alma just doesn't want her girl to see how much blood she's lost. There are several big red spots on her half apron and the headmistress is quite positive that her Claire would be so shocked if she saw the horrible mess. That's why she cups her face like this, to block the girl's view.

'Alright, my dear, listen carefully, I'm going to move you to the couch so that I can look at your wounds. Will you be okay with that, sweetheart?' Miss Peregrine tries to speak as slowly as she can, extremely different from her usual speed. Her voice sounds so sweet that many children can't believe their ears. But Little Claire shakes her head and dissolves into tears again. She wraps her arms around Miss P's neck and buries her face into her headmistress's chest, doesn't allow Miss P to go anywhere.

'Shh..alright, sweetie, alright.' Alma strokes the little girl's back gently, resting her chin on the girl's silky hair. She frowns a bit, not because of Claire's tantrum, but because she fears these wounds will get worse if they are not dressed properly right away. She cannot wait any longer, so the Bird speaks out, loud and clear enough for all of her charges.

'Olive and Emma, please bring me two bowls of warm water and some flannels. Watch out for those shards, dear. I'll take care of them later.'

Olive and Emma nod and quickly leave the room.

'Millard, get me a bar of soap, please, and Enoch, the first aid kit in the corridor. Do have the tweezer cleaned.'

Enoch stands up and rushes out with Millard at once.

'The rest of you, please, leave the conservatory. Our Claire needs some privacy here.'

Fiona, Hugh, Horace, and the twins come to say good luck to the little girl, and then, leave. As much as they want to stay with Claire, they know better this is not the good time to bargain with their headmistress. She seems soft now, apparently, but they're certain that she can switch back to her 'scary' mode in just the blink if necessary, and when _that_ mode is activated, they will be in a very serious trouble.

Bronwyn stands there, beside her best friend, waiting till everyone has gone out. Then, the girl steps in front of Miss Peregrine and Claire, handing the teddybear with yellow bow to her friend.

'You can have Miss Maggie for a while. I'll go get you your Miss Caroline,' the girl says and gives Claire an assuring smile.

'I'm afraid Miss Caroline has to stay there for a while, Bronwyn,' Miss Peregrine tells her tough ward. She has just realized that the teddybears she gave the girls do have name. 'She needs to warn everyone not to go near those shards on the floor. I'll go get her myself when everything is done here. Thanks for your kindness, sweetie.'

Bronwyn gives her ymbryne a nod and a last smile to her friend, before going out.

'Anywhere but the kitchen, all of you!' Miss Peregrine shouts behind her children, making sure no one goes near that room.

Now, there are just two of them left in the conservatory. This reminds Alma of when she first bottle fed her little baby girl. She can still remember that sweet smile on the girl's rosy face, when the baby had fun chewing the teat. It took exactly 5 hours 10 minutes and 34 seconds for her little princess to learn how to drink from the bottle, and that made Alma wonder in what way that shop had fed the little girl. Through her back mouth? Now, that little girl is in her arms again, in the same room, on the same couch, but not having fun at all. The girl is sniffling, her tears wet Alma's suit. The Bird can't see her little girl's face, so she just rocks herself back and forth slowly to soothe her Claire. She can't bare seeing any of her wards in misery. She just can't.

'I'm sorry,' Little Claire mumbles in her headmistress's chest. 'I'm sorry, Miss P.'

'Shh...,' Miss Peregrine holds her girl tightly. 'It's alright. You didn't mean it, I know. That was just an accident.'

The ymbryne stops to think whether she should say this now. Yes, it's not the perfect time, and she doesn't want to say it at all, but she knows how important it is to make sure that her little girl will not do this again. So the Bird continues,

'Anyway, I have to ask you not to do that again. You could have...broken your arms or legs, falling that high.' Alma has to think about what she has just said again. _Which one is worse, deep cuts or fracture bones?_

'If you want something that you can't reach, just tell me, or Emma or Enoch or Olive to get that for you. I will be very willing to help you, and I'm certain they will be as well.'

Claire pulls herself back, and gathers her courage to look up at Miss P again.

'But..I just...want to be b..brave like others. Enoch could c..climb up the ladder to get..his creepy..jar on the shelf..and..Mil..Millard could climb..the roof to g..get his kite by..his own. They ne..never ask for help.'

Miss Peregrine is stunned for a second. She's totally fine with Enoch climbing the ladder to get his only-Bird-know-what jar, but for the latter, she needs to discuss this with her invisible boy as soon as possible. Not now, of course, but soon.

'Claire, listen to me,' Miss P leans forward until her nose is just a few inches away from Claire's. 'Doing so doesn't mean you are brave, and asking for help doesn't mean you're weak nor make you a coward at all.'

'But you have never asked for help a..and you are brave a..and y..you don't fear anything!'

Alma chortles brightly, pinching her little princess's tiny nose and shaking it tenderly with love.

'Nonsense. Haven't I just asked Olive, Emma, Millard and Enoch for help? And believe me, just a few minutes ago I was scared to death. Does that make me a coward?'

'No way! Absolutely, NOT! You are the bravest ymbryne in the world!'

A soft smile is on Miss Peregrine's lips again. She has never seen her little girl become so confident as she is right now before. Guilt floods her heart that she could let this horrific accident happen to something so pure, and so innocent like this. She took the vow when she first held this little girl in her arms that no harms shall come to her baby girl, but now, she has broken her very own words. She deserves to be punished, not to be flattered. But she will think about her punishment later, not when her girl is in this condition.

'You are the bravest little girl, sweetie, and you don't have to prove that at all. I know it because you are my child, and all of my children are very brave in their own way. Everyone of them.'

Miss Peregrine smiles at her girl, hoping to see her smile back, but the girl remains sad.

'Knock knock,' Emma comes in with a bowl of warm water and a few flannels, while another bowl is carried by Olive. Millard follows with a bar of soap and Enoch with the first aid kit.

'Anything else, Miss P?' Millard asks after placing a bar of soap near a bowl of water on a small table.

'No, Millard. Thank you very much, all of you,' Miss Peregrine answers. She can feels tiny arms wrapping around her waist, while the owner of those arms snuggles close to her again, looking frightfully at those equipments on the table.

'Do you need a hand?' Emma looks so worried. She doesn't want to end up with four of them holding Claire down on the floor while Miss P tries her best to dress those wounds.

'I think I can handle it. Thank you, Emma,' Miss Peregrine doesn't sound so certain, but she looks quite determined, so Emma just sits down on a chair in one corner of the glass room with Olive and Millard standing beside her.

Enoch puts a bar of soap in one bowl, waiting till it dissolves a little bit, then gets it out and wets a flannel before rinsing it. He gives Miss Peregrine a nod, so the ymbryne whispers in Little Claire's ear again,

'Claire, would you please look at me for a moment?'

The little girl seems hesitant at first, but slowly pulls herself back and does what her headmistress's asked.

'Good girl.' Miss P gives Claire a very beautiful smile that might light up the girl's whole world, if she didn't feel the pain gradually coming back.

The Bird takes the damp flannel from Enoch's hand, still smiling at her little girl.

'Now, I'm just going to clean your cheek. Just look at me, alright?'

Claire nods. She's so scared. _Is it gonna hurt? Of course, it is._ But the little girl doesn't want to close her eyes. Seeing darkness can't help, but seeing her Miss P's face is everything. The girl has never been so close to her foster mother like this before. She can see her headmistress's straight eyebrows furrowing, and in the girl's opinion, Miss P's curly eyelashes over sharp fresh green eyes are the most beautiful things she has ever seen in her life. Those eyes glitter like the ocean Claire's seen during the daily walk. They are overwhelmed with love and kindness that even the little girl like her can feel them so strongly.

'Done,' Miss P announces and looks at her girl again, smiling softly when there's no blood left on that cheek, just some scratches. She gives Enoch the used flannel and gets the new one from him.

'Now, I'm going to clean your arm. Just look at me. Don't look anywhere else. Ready?'

Little Claire nods, squeezing Miss Maggie's hand with her free arm. She concentrates on Miss P's face again. Those cheeks are so warm and soft. She can't believe she's just touched it, wiping a drop of tear for her headmistress. Miss P's nose looks like her beak when she turns to the peregrine falcon, slim and sharp. Claire thinks -

'Oh, does it hurt?' Miss Peregrine asks quickly when Claire winces. 'I'm sorry, my dear. I promise you, it's almost done.'

Claire closes her eyes, but the pain in her arm becomes more intense, so the girl takes a peep at Miss P's face again. She sees Miss P's lips, her pink lips and pink is Claire's favorite color. She can still feel their touch on her forehead. So the little girl tries to think about Miss P's kiss so that she can forget her pain and doesn't flinch again. She doesn't want to worry her Miss P more than she does now. _It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt._ Claire recites that in her mind repeatedly.

'Alright,' Miss P says and gives Enoch the stained flannel, and turns to see her little girl. 'Now, I'm afraid you have to sit on a couch since I can't see those cuts on your leg from here.'

Claire shakes her head rapidly and starts crying,

'No, don't l..leave me. Please.'

'It's okay, Miss,' Enoch tells his headmistress. 'You hold her, I'll take care of her wounds.'

Miss P looks at her boy and tilts her head a bit in wonder.

'Are you sure you can do this, Enoch?'

The boy rolls his eyes and grabs the tweezer and a clean flannel.

'My parents dressed the corpse, remember? I had helped them remove shards like that from thousands of bodies already.'

Miss Peregrine gives her boy a very dangerous glare.

'Oops, sorry.'

'I don't want Enoch to remove shards from my leg!' Claire is sobbing harder, doesn't let go of her Miss P.

'But if you don't let Enoch get it out, you can lose your leg!...Ouch!' Millard turns to face the floating girl who has just hit him. 'It's true, isn't it?'

Now, Little Claire is crying twice harder while trying to gulp for some air.

'I'm gonna lose my leg.'

'Not at all, Claire. You're not going to lose your leg, I promise.' Miss P gives her all to comfort the girl. She appears to be so calm, but beneath that facade, panic bubbles within her.

It takes the Bird exactly a half hour to calm her little girl down. Right now, Claire is still crying, but not as hysterically as thirty minutes ago. Alma's suit is so damp that the Bird can feel it. It's soaked with her Little Claire's tears. Her apron is red, not entirely red, of course, but there is barely white color left on it. Claire's cuts are still bleeding, and the sight of it makes Alma's head throb.

'Claire,' she calls her princess sweetly. She needs to do something. 'Can you still remember the bedtime story I read to you three days ago? The one with a beautiful princess, a knight, and a dragon.'

Miss Peregrine can feel her little girl nodding.

'The dragon invaded the castle, right? So the little princess was not happy. What happened next? Can you still remember?'

Little Claire answers quietly,

'The knight came and got rid of the dragon.'

'Yes. The knight came and got rid of it. And then, our princess was happy again, right?'

Claire just nods.

'Well, let's say..now there's another lovely princess, and also a very handsome knight. She isn't happy because of the dragon. What should we do?'

Claire takes a few seconds to think before answers,

'We should tell the knight to get rid of the dragon.'

'Yes. The knight is ready, but is the very brave little princess ready for this?' Alma almost stops breathing while she waits for her girl to answer.

Claire begins to shudder, but this time, the girl asks her Miss P back,

'You'll be here, right?'

'Yes, my dear.'

'Promise?'

'Yes, I promise.'

'Pinky promise?'

'Well..pinky promise.'

Then, the little girl nuzzles up to her ymbryne, gripping her collar tightly. Alma kisses the little girl's head and holds her close, stroking her back gently. The ymbryne takes a very deep breath and gives Enoch a nod.

* * *

Hurray! Thank you for reading this. Pleaseee, leave some comments. It can be anything. I can't wait to see how you feel.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hi, everyone. I come back!

I'm so sorry that it takes me some time before I can finish each chapter. I just want everything to be as perfect as any extent my poor skills are capable of. So you might have to wait but I promise I'm not gonna disappear forever, or if I want to, I will at least tell you first, of course!

Thank you very much for every review. I've never realized before that I've got so many comments. I mean I read everything but I've never counted them. I just WOW when I saw how many reviews I have got! Thank you so much!

For 'Miss P', one of the guests, thank you for your suggestion. I don't want to spoil you so all I can say is please hang in there!

Again, please, please and pretty please, leave something. Some reviews can boost me up every time I'm down. It can be short, long, what you like, what you hate, suggestions, anything! I just want to know what you feel.

I know it sounds like a cliché to say I never could have come this far without all of you, but it's so true. Readers are authors' life. You have no idea how important all of you are to me. That's why I'm so grateful for every review, follow, or favorite.

Thank you very much again, and sorry in advance because my final exam is coming and it might take me longer to come up with the next chapter. But I'll be back soon I promise and I'll finish this story as beautifully as I can.

Now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter V

There are several reasons Alma Lefay Peregrine cannot just faint now. The most important one is, of course, Little Claire needs her. She needs her hug, needs her love, and more importantly, her strength. The ymbryne can't just leave her little girl to face this misery alone. No matter what.

Miss Peregrine kisses the little girl's head and holds her princess close, stroking her back gently. She takes a very deep breath and gives Enoch a nod. Whatever happens, she's ready, or at least, she thinks she is. Her sharp eyes look at her boy when he crouches down and gently blots some blood on the girl's right leg. It's so hard to breathe when she sees how many shards there are, and how big one of it is. She can feel tiny hands gripping her suit more tightly each time the flannel touches the wounds. _It will be alright, my dear. Everything will be alright._

Enoch gets another clean flannel after finishing cleaning those small cuts. He, too, tries so hard to calm himself. His hand has to be steady for this work, and he has to do it as gently as he can. Just one mistake can lead to a disaster and judging from his headmistress's face, which is as pale as the injured one, he's quite sure that this disaster's going to kill her, and after that, she will _kill_ him for sure.

The boy looks at his ymbryne again to tell her he's about to do it. She blinks her eyes slowly in agreement, so Enoch breathes in deeply and begins his unpleasant task.

When the tweezers touch the first shard, Little Claire winces. Alma takes the girl's hand in hers and she's so shocked that it is so cold like her Claire has just dipped it in the snow. She squeezes it lightly to make it warmer and keeps kissing her baby. The tighter that tiny hand clenches, the more Alma's heart twists. And there's still that big shard left, for bird's sake, how can she survive this?

When the last small shard's been removed, Alma's heart might have stopped beating already. She stares at the left one, the biggest one, and swallows the lump in her throat. _My little princess is so strong._ She tells herself. _She can do this!_ The Bird bites her lips till they have no color left.

A great pain stings Little Claire's leg and she gives a quiet shriek. It extremely hurts that tears come out from her eyes automatically. She buries her face in Miss P's chest, listening to her ymbryne's heartbeat which is getting faster and faster. Thump thump. _It doesn't hurt._ Thump thump. _It doesn't hurt._ In these arms, Claire knows she'll be alright and that's why she doesn't want to leave them. She knows she has failed her and even brings her headmistress more burden, but _please every bird, don't let her give me away_. _She is all I have._ That is all Claire asks for.

Although she cannot see it, Claire can feel when that thing is being removed. Its sharp edge slithers through her skin and the little girl thinks it's even more painful than when she first got cut. She buries herself deeper in Miss Peregrine's hug, letting the ymbryne warmth soothe her. Thump thump. _She is here with me._ Thump thump. _Miss P is here._

Enoch has to hold his breath when he pulls that piece of glass out. It's even bigger than he thought and when he catches a glimpse of Miss P's face, the boy has to pretend to cough so that he can hold his laugh. He cleans the wounds until there's no blood left on Claire's leg and then, looks up at his ymbryne. _She has no idea how funny she looks now, right?_

'Do you think we have to s-,' he asks but Miss Peregrine cuts in before that word comes out of his mouth.

'No, I don't think so. Just a bandage would do, Enoch,' Miss P gives her boy a frightful smile. If her little girl heard the word 'stitch', the entire house would certainly fall apart in a minute.

Enoch nods and begins to dress the wounds, using a bandage from the first aid kit. He can't help grinning while wrapping the bandage around a little leg since Miss P freaking out is quite amusing. Who would believe that this is the same woman who slays the Hollow in one shot every day?

'And...done!' The boy announces. 'You can look now, Claire.'

Little Claire slowly pulls back from Miss P. She looks at her ymbryne first, still hesitating whether to look at her leg or not. Miss P gives her a soft smile and nods, so the girl sniffs and turns to see her injured leg.

Suddenly, the little girl's eyes widen, her mouth opens in shock. It's not because of her wounds, but because those red spots on Miss P's apron. She starts crying again and that makes Miss P go crazy.

'What, my dear, what happened?'

Even Enoch doesn't understand why she cried. So do Emma, Olive and Millard.

'You're bleeding, too. I hurt you, aren't I?' Little Claire says.

Everyone is stunned for a very brief moment and then, breathes a sigh of relief. Miss Peregrine's holding her girl closer, rocking her little baby back and forth, a bright smile on her face.

'No. Not at all. That's not _my_ blood, sweetie. I'm still fine.'

Little Claire leans back, tears stain her pretty face.

'Really?'

'Yes, dear.'

The girl turns to see Miss P's apron again and then, looks at her ymbryne's face, searching for some traces of pain which she can't find one. When the girl is certain that her Miss P is safe and sound, she falls back into Miss P's arms again, relieved that her ymbryne is still okay.

Alma gives her girl a hug. She wants to hold her like this a little bit longer but she knows there are still a lot more to be done like cleaning those dangerous shards in the kitchen. She doesn't want to go through this again-seeing another child in this much pain. It kills her. Just once is enough.

'Claire,' Miss P pats her little baby girl's back. 'I think I have to clean up the kitchen now, honey. Otherwise, someone else might get hurt. Can you stay here for a moment with...Emma and Miss Maggie?'

Enoch is walking out with the bowls and Millard and Olive are nowhere to be seen, so there's just Emma left. But the Bird is totally fine with it for Emma alone is more than capable of looking after the little ones.

Claire seems hesitant at first, but the little girl doesn't want anyone to get hurt like her so she just gives her Miss P a nod.

'Good girl,' Miss Peregrine kisses her little girl's forehead and gently moves her to the couch, making sure Miss Maggie is with her Claire. Emma moves to sit beside the girl and gives her headmistress an assuring smile.

'We will be fine. Don't worry.'

Miss Peregrine frowns a bit but the longer she lingers here, the more chances her wards could get hurt by those scary pieces of glass. So the Bird turns her back and leaves the conservatory.

* * *

When she walks through the corridor, the Bird can hear Millard reporting other children what has just happened to their little mate. She hears her children asking the invisible boy a lot of questions, and it sounds like he's so proud to be the one who knows everything. She moves silently pass them, avoiding to be noticed. Otherwise, she may have to spend an hour or more to answer tons of questions and that is not what she wants to do now.

When she steps into the kitchen, the first thing that gets her attention isn't the shards on the floor, or Enoch at the sink, but Olive! The fire girl is dealing with those dangerous things, trying to pick them up one by one. And even though the girl's wearing _leather gloves,_ the Bird's face just turns red and hot as her blood rushes through her whole body. Her voice trembles when she calls her girl's name in such a very dreadful tone,

'Olive!'

Olive almost jumps up when she heard it. The girl feels like she's frozen from head to toe when her eyes lock on Miss P's. She just wants to finish cleaning these shards before Miss Peregrine comes, but it appears that her plan doesn't work well at all. Miss P has never been angry with her before and Olive can't even remember the last time the Bird reprimanded her. But now, she is in such a big trouble and, well, has been caught red-handed, perhaps.

The girl can't move at all when Miss Peregrine quickly paces into the room. Her steps are sharp as always, but louder than usual. The Bird seems to be so mad that her sharp face becomes redder in just a few seconds, her lips turn into a very thin line.

'I thought I told you not t-Ouch!' Miss Peregrine exclaims all of a sudden. When she raises her hand up, blood is dripping from a very large cut.

'Miss P!' Olive cries and rushes to her headmistress.

The Bird frowns in pain and looks at the big shard on the kitchen table that has just cut her. She pounded the table in anger without noticing that piece of glass, and here she is, standing like an _idiot_ in front of two children with her hand bleeding.

'Oh my bird, it's bleeding. You should sit first,' Olive turns around to find a chair. She is too panicky to see that there is one just beside her.

'Olive, I'm perfectly fine. Don't freak out,' Miss Peregrine says, although she's not quite certain, looking at her wound.

'But you should at least sit first. Where's the chair? I've just..oh! It's here. Please, sit,' Olive tries to help Miss P to the chair, but the Bird just stands still at the same spot.

'I'm fine, Olive. I cut my hand, not my legs.'

Enoch, who is looking from another side of the room, rolls his eyes for the second time in just an hour before deciding to do something about his headstrong ymbryne, He steps closer and addresses her as calmly as he can,

'Please, sit before I have to force you to do so and believe me, you are not going to like that.'

Enoch answers Miss Peregrine's death glare with the most polite smile he can come up with. Of course, she seems to be so intimidating, but all the boy cares now is the bleeding cut on her hand, not her dreadful aura. And if that means he has to challenge her to get her to sit, he will.

For a brief moment, the boy thinks she's going to go berserk, but then, she just moves slowly to the chair and sits properly, her eyes still staring at him.

Enoch finds another chair and sits in front of her, doesn't take his eyes off her as well, even when giving Olive an order,

'Bring me two bowls of warm water and some flannels. Don't forget to put some soap in the first bowl.'

'Excuse me, what are you doing?' Miss Peregrine asks, can't believe her ears.

'Isn't it quite obvious?' Enoch smirks. 'I'm about to clean your wound.'

The Bird glares at him like he's just insulted her. Enoch feels like she can eat his head off now, judging from her look. It's quite strange but he has to admit that he loves his ymbryne at this moment so much.

'I don't understand why you have to make a mountain out of a molehill. I can take care of myself very well.'

'Yes, I believe you can take care of yourself _perfectly_ well,' Enoch nods, 'If you don't run around, trying to clean up this mess, making sure Claire is alright, coming back here to prepare dinner, making sure Claire is alright again, washing the dishes, preparing us hot cocoa with marshmallow, resetting the loop, and probably making sure everyone is okay first before you're _taking care of yourself._ '

Olive has never seen Miss P smiles as creepily as this before. Goosebumps rise up her arms while the hair on the back of her neck stands. Her Enoch might lose his head momentarily unless he lets sleeping dog, or in this case, sleeping _Bird_ lies, although the girl is quite sure the Bird has been woken up already.

'Olive!'

The boy's voice pulls the girl back. She ignores the silent war in front of her for a while and prepares what Enoch has told her to. She makes sure the water isn't too cold or too warm and gets some clean flannels from the wall cabinet. The first aid kit is here, so she brings out a bandage and then, arranges every equipment on the counter near Enoch's hands, trying so hard not to look at the angry Bird. She feels like she has just conspired with a rebel against the queen or something.

Enoch gets the soap bowl and places it on his lap. He looks at his headmistress, waiting for her to give him her hand, but it seems like that will never happen, so the boy reaches his hand out.

'What?' Miss Peregrine asks. Her voice can surely make some little girl cry.

'Your hand, of course.' Enoch answers like this is the most ordinary thing that could happen every day.

'I still insist that-'

'Your hand, please, Miss,' he cuts in, doesn't give her a chance to refuse this. He tries to look emotionless as always but inside, he almost breaks his ribs, holding his laugh.

The Bird looks like she will explode in a minute. When she slowly places her wounded hand on his, she can see the sense of some satisfaction on that poker face, and although she loves every child of hers including this mischievous boy so much, she thinks she's ready to _kill_ him now.

Enoch bites his lips to hold his smile. He grabs a flannel, wets it in the bowl, and looks at his ymbryne again.

'It's gonna hurt, I warn you,' he tells her. 'Just hold on for a second. I'll try to do it as gently as I can.'

'I'm not a five-year-old child, Enoch, thank you.' Miss Peregrine barks back coldly, but Enoch, who can't hold his smile back any longer, chuckles and says,

'Yes, I know, Miss, that you are exactly _one hundred and eight_ years old this year. I think I can tell the difference between a five-year-old girl and a one-hundred-and-eight-year-old lady, thank you.'

He knows she's glaring at him, so he pretends to focus on her cut, and when he feels she's about to snap at him, the boy just places the wet flannel on her wound.

'Ow!'

'Well, to be honest, Miss, now I think a one-hundred-and-eight-year-old lady might not be that different from a five-year-old girl at all.'

Alma heard that, of course, but she's just going to let it go for now. This _bloody_ cut hurts than she thought. She absolutely has no idea how on earth her little girl could get through this? And when the blood is all gone, she gasps as she sees how long her cut is.

'Hmm, it's quite deep. Do we need to stitch i-'

'No, I'm afraid not,' Alma speaks up. She tries not to sound too alarmed, but Enoch can see through her tumbling armor. Who could believe the Bird is afraid of a needle? Today, he has learned a lot about his guardian.

'As your wish, then.'

The boy cleans her wound again with another bowl of water, before drying it with a flannel. He grabs a bandage and is about to wrap it around Miss P's hand when she pulls it back.

'That is not necessary, I guess.'

'Why not?'

Miss Peregrine raises her eyebrow in wonder.

'I have to prepare dinner, of course. My hands are going to get wet anyway. I can do that by myself after I've finished washing dishes.'

Although Enoch doesn't say it out loud, his face reads ' _seriously?_ '. He has no idea how stubborn the lady in front of him is until now. Did she seriously think she can cook with a hand like that? _Is this a joke?_

'No, Miss, you are _not_ going to cook today,' the boy announces clearly, 'nor washing any dishes. I'm sure Emma, Olive, and I can handle it.'

'I'm sorry.' Miss Peregrine looks dazed.

'And no buts, please, if you still want to be in this room, watching us cooking.'

'I will not tole-'

'And I will clean up these shards by myself.' Enoch pulls her hand back and begins to dress her wound quickly before she realizes what's happening here.

'I'm afraid I -'

'The only thing I allow you to do is resetting the loop.' Enoch gives her a very cunning smile. 'Otherwise, Miss, I'm afraid I have to tie you to this chair. So do we have a deal?'

Olive has no idea how Enoch can still manage to grin. She looks at both of them in amazement, the boy who dares challenge the Bird, and the Bird who seems like she's about to turn into a fury. But Miss Peregrine has been cornered and even it sounds exaggerated, Olive is quite certain that the boy will do exactly as he said. Miss P seems to see that as well, so after what feels like an eternity, the ymbryne hisses,

'Fine.'

And Enoch just bows to her before telling Olive to fetch Emma here.

* * *

Okay! Please, tell me how was it? Do you like it? I'll look forward to your answer!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi, I can't believe I can finish this chapter so soon, but I want to give all of you this before preparing for my coming exam, so here it is!

As always, thank you for every review. They mean so much to me. Thank every guest as well. It's so kind of you to leave some sweet comments that urge me to be able to write faster.

For terralove, yeah, I love Miss P and Enoch's relationship so much and I can't tell you what's gonna happen next, so just wait till you see it.

For Soup4222, thank you so much for commenting every chapter. I'm glad you like this story.

For 1920alice, yeah I'm going to make more of it. I've plotted the whole story already and it might be like about ten chapters long. Thank you very much for your question.

Thank you for other readers who have an account, too. I love all of your comment.

Ummm...again, after finishing this, please tell me something-what you feel, which scene you like, or even what you want to see. I've plotted everything already but if I can adjust my plot a bit for your idea, I'm definitely willing to do so.

Now! I'll just let you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit shorter than the previous one, but a lot of things are going on in here. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter VI

Alma thought it can't be worse, but it can, and it is now. While her cut is burning, she is forced to watch three of her children preparing their supper, using her kitchen equipment and stove. Enoch worries about her wound, yes, but he should have thought about a heart attack instead since every time Emma chops the carrot, Alma's heart skips, and every time Olive heats something, Alma's heart beats so fast. Yes, she knows what Olive's peculiarity is and how old her children are, but she can't just sit there quietly and let them _cook._ She just can't.

Emma is very upset when she knows how her headmistress got herself cut. She doesn't understand why Miss Peregrine had to be so angry with Olive. _Can't she see that they are not children anymore? That they can look after themselves and can help her?_ The floating girl hates herself every time she wears the sullen look upon her face but in her opinion, Miss Peregrine needs to know this. She needs to know that she is not alone, that it's fine to relax, and that they are willing to help her no matter what.

Olive stirs cream soup in the pot slowly without saying a word. She feels so uncomfortable like someone is strangling her right now. Never before has she been in any rooms as silent as this one. All she can hear are the chopping, the boiling, and the cranking sound. No one talks.

Enoch isn't in a bad mood like Emma. In fact, it's quite obvious that the boy is in such a very good temper that he could whistle but he chooses not to for he still wants to have his head on his shoulders. He knows his ymbryne is boiling inside and she can explode anytime soon, so he better keep his mouth shut and keep low profile as much as possible. Anyway, the boy often glances at Miss Peregrine's cut. It's still bleeding and that's not a good sign. But judging from her stern face, Enoch doesn't think he can ask for more. So the boy just lets this go for now, hoping he can talk her into getting her hand stitched after dinner.

* * *

Dinner is served beautifully as always, although today it was cooked by the new three chefs. Miss Peregrine has tasted everything, making sure that all dishes are edible before giving her three oldest wards a nod.

'It's quite good, I must say.'

Olive smiles and Enoch grins. But Emma's lips protrude in a sulky pout and she dashes to the dinning room door, shouting,

'Children! Dinner is ready!'

Then, she stomps back to her chair and manages to sit there, not even giving her headmistress a look.

Yes, Alma knows her girl is angry with her but she has no idea why? Why Emma has to be upset after Olive told her what had happen? For all Alma can recall, the girl even gave her an assuring smile when she left the conservatory and why this grim face now? If and only _if_ her cut were not throbbing like this, she would ask her girl straightforwardly and end this intolerable atmosphere at once. But now, Alma just feels a bit lightheaded, so she decided this may not be the right time to deal with her girl's temper.

The rest of the house gradually step into the dinning room, sitting on their chair. Little Claire, Bronwyn, and Fiona are the last ones. The youngest is on the tough girl's back, her hand holding Miss Maggie. When Bronwyn and Fiona are about to help Claire sit on her chair next to Miss P's, the little girl quickly climbs down and climbs up on Miss Peregrine's lap, wrapping her arms around Miss Peregrine's neck.

It's her own maternal instinct that drives Alma to catch her little girl, making sure Little Claire will not fall down and hit herself. She completely forgot what had happened to her right hand and when she grabs her little girl, Miss Peregrine cries out.

'Ouch!'

Little Claire jumps. She looks at her headmistress's face and sees a grimace on it. The little girl quickly turns to see what happen to her Miss P before anyone can stop her.

It's even redder than hers, that bandage on Miss Peregrine's hand, and it's so damp. At first, Claire doesn't realize what she's looking at, but when she does, tears begins welling up in her eyes. She doesn't even look back at her Miss P for she fears to her heart that she's going to hurt her ymbryne again. The girl climbs down and runs out of the room, ignoring Miss P calling her.

'Claire!'

Alma stands up at once, wanting to follow her little princess, but a sudden dizziness attacks her and the whole dinning room just spins like it's a carousel. Emma is the nearest and she grabs Miss P's arms just in time. Enoch rushes to his headmistress and helps her sit on her chair.

'Claire, follow her.' Miss Peregrine says and some of the children including Olive do as she asks right away.

Alma is about to stand up again but Emma sends her ymbryne a dangerous look that, usually, is Miss P's signature not hers.

'Not now, please,' the floating girl hisses. 'Sit!'

For a second, Alma thought she is looking at her own reflection, the other _her_ or something. Emma's eyes are so sharp that the Bird has to stop struggling to get up and sits on her chair like a good girl. A few minutes after, the room stops spinning and Alma feels a bit better and can see more clearly. That's when she notices that Enoch is sitting in front of her now, one of his hand holding her wounded hand and another, a needle, ready to stitch.

'No!' Miss Peregrine pulls her hand back. It hurts so bad but she doesn't give a sound for what is in the boy's hand is ten times scarier.

'Miss P, you have to. Otherwise, the bleeding will not stop.' Enoch tells her. He seems serious now, no smirk left on his stern face.

'There's something more urgent, I'm afraid, Enoch.'

Just that and she rises up and walks out instantly to find her little baby girl. _It's not your fault, Claire. It's not your fault, my dear._

* * *

Everyone searched through the whole house for almost an hour before finding their Little Claire hiding in Bronwyn's closet. The twins found her and squawked to call Miss P since the little girl didn't wake up.

When Miss Peregrine comes, her face looks so pale like there's no blood left under her skin. She bends down and calling her girl a few times but Claire doesn't respond. The Bird's heart drops when she touches those little cheeks. They are burning. Her little girl is burning with a fever.

'Oh dear,' she mutters while carrying her girl up. 'Millard, a bowl of warm water and a flannel to my room now! Bronwyn, get Claire's sleeping dress. Horace, a bandage, please.'

Apparently, Miss Peregrine ignores the oldest charges. She doesn't have enough power to fight with them now. That's why she chooses to take shelter in her bedroom, the only place in the house she truly owns. Now, she doesn't care how painful her cut is for her priority is the little girl on her bed.

'Claire, can you hear me?'

The girl remains unresponsive and that frightens Alma. She needs to cool her girl down and thank every birds that finally, Millard has brought her some water and flannels.

Miss Peregrine thanks the invisible boy before sending him out. Bronwyn and Horace have been treated the same way. All of the children gather in front of their ymbryne's room, waiting for something to happen or, actually, for someone to tell them what to do. Enoch and Emma really want to get into the room but it's Miss Peregrine's and although leaving two injured persons alone in the same room like this seems to be the worst idea one can come up with, both of them are still standing outside, not daring to even knock the door.

'Children,' Olive speaks out when Enoch and Emma remain silent, 'I thought you should go back to finish your dinner first at least. Standing here doesn't help at all.'

They don't want to leave, of course, but as young as they appear to be, all of them are reasonable enough to see how important it is to do as Olive said. They slowly walk away, one after another until there are just Enoch and Emma there.

'You go first. Just in case, she needs help.' Enoch tells the floating girl.

'No, you first. I'm not hungry.'

Olive almost rolls her eyes. Sometimes, it's hard to believe that the headstrong could be found this easily like here, under this roof, there are three of them for sure, two standing here, and another in the room.

'It's okay. I'll go get something for you to eat here, alright?'

Both of them give her a nod.

* * *

'What are you doing here?'

It's Miss Peregrine. She is wearing her coat, obviously going out to reset the loop. Admittedly, it's quite shocking to have two or three children in front of your room, so it's really frightened to have ten of them there, waiting for their headmistress to come out. But Miss P tries to be as calm as possible before declaring to all of them slowly and clearly,

'Children, nothing is to be worried now. Our Claire's fever has already gone down. She just needs to rest a bit, that's all.'

Enoch's eyes move from his ymbryne's face to her wounded hand, but nothing can escape the Bird's eyes, so she raises her right hand up,

'I've changed my bandage already as well, Enoch. _Nothing_ is to be worried now.'

She repeats her line and emphasizes every word to make sure her children can hear them all.

'Now, off you go. All of you, please.'

'But Miss P,' Millard calls out, 'what if you need help?'

'Of course, I'll call you without hesitation.' Every pair of eyes scrutinizes her. _They don't believe my words?_

'I did ask for your help, right? When I need one.' _Still not believe?_

'Fine. I promise, I'll call you if I need something. Is that better?' It should be for she has no time to waste. That bloody missile is about to drop down on their head in 5 minutes 2 seconds and she better be prepared.

Fortunately, the children nod and slowly move to their bedroom. All of them, except the most stubborn, of course.

'Are there any possible ways I can assure you three that right now everything is fine?' Miss Peregrine raises her eyebrow, eyeing three of her oldest charges.

'You're going to reset the loop. I will be there as well.' Enoch sounds so determined.

'I'll be here with Claire, but I need your permission first. It's your room after all.'

Miss Peregrine is a bit amazed that her floating girl asks her first. It's not because she thought Emma is rude but since now Alma feels like she is these three's prisoner, so being asked _politely_ by her wardens are, to be honest, quite unexpected.

'Sure.' She answers.

'I'll watch over the rest, then.' Olive gives her headmistress a smile. Today is not Miss P's day at all, so the girl thought her ymbryne might need some support. _Good luck, Miss._

* * *

Please, leave some reviews. I would like to know which scene you like, or what you think. Thank you in advance.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, my readers!

This chapter might be a bit short because it's a kind of a special chapter for 'terralove.' Since you've asked me to write more about Miss P and Emma, so here you are!

For another guest who asked me to write about Olive and Enoch moments, just hang in there, it will come up soon.

Thank you for every review again. I'm so glad many of you like this story which I have to confess that at first I didn't expect it to have so many readers.

I try to write it with vivid details so it might go quite slowly, but I promise, soon something will happen, just be patient!

If you have any suggestions, you can leave it below. Again, I die to read your reviews, so please, at least, say something.

* * *

Chapter VII

'I don't understand why you have to worry. I do this every day, I'll be just fine,' Miss Peregrine mutters. If Enoch didn't know that she is a bird, he might think she is a bee or something since she sounds like one.

'Perhaps, I just want to see the changeover, don't you think?' He answers and picks up a black umbrella and his mask.

Miss Peregrine turns around and gives him a look.

'We all know you never enjoy that, Enoch.'

'Perhaps, I'm interested in it now, who knows?' He walks pass her to the porch.

Alma takes a very deep breath. She will never ever let herself get hurt again. This is insane. She feels so powerless, like she has lost her authority in everything. It's not like she wants to be a controller of her children's fate, but it's too risky to place their fate on other hands, even that hand is her children's. Yes, Enoch has proved himself so many times that he can be a leader, but what if something wrong happens? Even she herself cannot always turn back in time to fix everything. And this is all because of this _bloody_ cut that doesn't seem like it will stop bleeding soon.

She tries to calm herself down. She needs to stay focus to do what she is about to do. As easy as it seems, manipulating time requires a lot of concentration and power. Resetting the loop is not what every ymbryne can perfect so easily. A single mistake might lead to a disaster, and in her case, that disaster means her children and herself might be gone forever from this world. That's why she needs to forget every trifles momentarily, and let that soothing tick-tock sound swallow her mind. _Yes, I can do it. Yes, I c-_

'What now?'

Enoch doesn't answer. He has never realized holding an umbrella for someone is a crime. So he innocently asks back,

'What?'

Miss Peregrine bites her lips. _Fine. It's just an umbrella. Fine._ She continues walking, trying to breathe slowly. _It's just an umbrella._

When she reaches the right spot, she turns back to see her house, and brings her pocket watch out, ready to stop the time.

'Mask?' Enoch warns her.

'I think I'm not going to wear it tonight.' Miss Peregrine says.

The truth is she doesn't think she can manage to wear it. Just holding the clock hurts enough. She tries not to flinch, though. She knows he's watching. She can feel his eyes staring at her wounded hand. There's a red stain on it again. She can't believe she has just changed the bandage.

'So do I, then'

The Bird just gives him a very brief cold glare. She knows she is not in the position where she can tell someone, especially this one, to do something. So she decided to turn her attention back to her pocket watch, looking at a brass second hand instead.

She doesn't have to wait for so long. They're coming, the first few jets. Then, the one she's waiting for can be seen far away, approaching her house as always with the same speed and low engine sound.

Of course, a bomb sounds so scary, but for Enoch, blood on her hand is scarier. He doesn't take his eyes off her. He knows it hurts her, that wound, but she pretends it doesn't. Even Claire won't buy that. He wants to ask her whether she can use her left hand instead but he doesn't want to interrupt her attention since that might kill everyone here in just the blink. So he just watches, tapping his feet silently to calm himself.

It's coming. That _damn_ jet and its missile. But Enoch's eyes are still on his ymbryne. If he is here for the changeover, here it is. The boy can see Miss Peregrine's face turns paler and paler every minute she winds back the time like he's watching Horace's dream in slow motion. Her bandage becomes redder and redder every second her finger moves. Enoch doesn't enjoy this change at all. A few minutes are like an eternity to him. He couldn't be happier when the sky turns from day to night again, the starry night of September the second. When his ymbryne puts her clock back into her pocket, the boy feels like he has got a very heavy rock off his chest. She turns back and gives him a victorious smile.

'I'm still alive, aren't I?'

Enoch raises his eyebrow. Yes, alive, but with that colorless face and soaked bandage, alive sounds quite overestimated for him. He watches as his headmistress marches back to the house with her head held up high. The only good thing so far is that she has not collapsed yet but that alone cannot guarantee that she will not. Anyway, it's not like he can change her mind or do anything, so with a heavy sigh, the boy heads for his house, following his _strong-willed_ Bird.

* * *

Emma is walking back and forth in her headmistress's bedroom. She knows her ymbryne is going to be just fine since Enoch is there, but she cannot put her mind at rest. She marches around, crossing her arms, pouting. And all of a sudden, it reminds her of those old days when there were just her, the little girl, and Miss Peregrine.

She used to march around in this room before many decades ago, crossing her arms and pouting like this. The only difference is that on the bed sat Miss P, not Little Claire.

'I'm sure you will like her, Emma,' Miss Peregrine said, trying to convince her to accept the new comer.

'You said she could light fire. What if she burns you, what if she burns me, or maybe, the whole house?' Little Emma asks, frowning.

Miss Peregrine chuckled and reached out to her,

'Come here, my dear.'

Emma breathed a sigh, but walked into her ymbryne's arms.

'I promise she won't burn you, alright?'

'And you? And the house?'

'Well,' Miss Peregrine stopped to think, 'she might need some time to...adjust herself, I'm afraid. But I don't think she will burn the whole house down to ashes.'

'And you? Will she hurt you?'

'No, dear. She won't.'

Emma smiles. _It's not true at all._ She knows Olive accidentally burnt Miss P's left arm a few days after that. It wasn't that severe though.

'Really?' Little Emma asked.

'Yes.'

And she climbed up on this very bed. She was Miss P's first child so, she always did what she wanted. That night she wanted to sleep here on this bed and before Miss Peregrine could say anything, she had already tucked herself in, waiting for her foster mother to lie down.

That was the best thing that could happen to her life, a girl who had been sold to a circus. To curl in Miss Peregrine's hug was the memory Emma has never forgotten although many decades have passed. She can't help smiling like a silly girl. Sometimes, she wishes she could have been a child again, a little girl, going everywhere with her Miss P, being the first one who tasted her pie the moment it had come out of the oven, begging Miss P to read for her and sing her a lullaby, and more importantly, being able to hug her every time and every where she wants to. Those dead dear days are still vivid in her mind. And that's why she's upset because she can't imagine a day without this peculiar mother in her life.

Thus, it's not hard for Emma at all to understand why this little girl in front of her is terrified that Miss Peregrine would kick her out. Claire was, admittedly, too young to remember what happened to her in that peculiar shop, but the little girl has known for quite some time that actually she isn't Miss Peregrine's real daughter, that her parents, biological ones, didn't want her, that she had been abandoned before when she was just a baby. To have such a perfect mother as Miss P is beyond what any orphans could ask for.

'That's why you don't want her to get hurt, right?' The floating girl whispers while stroking Claire's little cheek gently. Even when she's sleeping, Claire frowns like she's having a nightmare and Emma bets it must be about Miss Peregrine giving the little girl away.

'Don't worry. Believe me she won't.'

The teenage girl gets lost in her thought for a while that she doesn't notice that the owner of the bedroom and the grumpy boy has already come back. She's still smiling when she heard that warm voice of her true mother,

'Emma, are you alright?'

* * *

Do you like it? I really want to know what you feel, so please tell me! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Hi my readers,

Thanks for all of your kind reviews and special thanks to those reviews that urged me to finish this chapter a lot faster. Without them, I might update this chapter on Friday or something. So, I'm so thankful and I'm sure others will be thankful as well.

You have no idea how large my smile is, reading your lovely words.

For terralove, yes, since you asked, I did the previous one for you. If you want to know more about Emma's past, I'll write about that in chapter V or VI of Long time no see. Just in case you're interested. Glad that I can make you happy.

Again, please and please and pretty please, give me some reviews. At first, as I've told some of you already, I wrote these stories just for myself to read, but when I posted it here, I've learned that having other readers to talk to is fantastic. It's like we're sharing our favorite moments together and that means so much to me.

Now, I'm just gonna let you go and enjoy it! Have fun!

* * *

Chapter VIII

'Emma, are you alright?' Miss Peregrine asks her girl when she sees Emma smiling alone before regretting doing so, for the girl's face instantly turns stern again.

'You should ask yourself that,' the floating girl mumbles coldly and walks away before Miss Peregrine can say anything. Alma's heart aches a bit when she heard that. She will deal with her big girl, of course, but perhaps, later since now she's so tired that she has no idea how she can still remain on her feet and her bandage needs to be changed immediately.

'You can go now, Enoch.' She dismisses him, sitting near her Little Claire and touching the girl's cheek to check the temperature. Her little girl looks a lot better and Alma thanks every bird that things don't get any worse. Otherwise, she might end up having a mental breakdown.

'Miss P, I still insist that your cut needs to be s-'

'I will not discuss this again, Enoch.' There she is. Her deadly face has come back, and even Enoch has to surrender. When Miss Peregrine wears that face, it's a sign that the conversation has reached its end and no matter how hard he is going to try to change her mind, it won't work.

He exhales deeply and looks at Claire for the last time. At least, that little face has turned a bit rosy, so the boy presumes that his Miss P may not have to be up all night to take care of the little girl. _She will get some sleep, right?_

Who knows? The Bird always do what she wants to. If she has already made up her mind, fighting a hollow with bare hands might be easier than changing her decision.

'Fine,' he breathes out. He has no choice, obviously, and since she doesn't want him to stay here, he leaves.

* * *

It's 1 o'clock in the morning and the whole house is so quiet like everyone is sleeping soundly in their bed. The truth is, almost all of them are still wide awake, and some of them are even breaking Miss Peregrine's golden rule, being out of their bed in the middle of the night.

While Emma, Enoch, Olive and the twins lie awake in their bed, Millard, Horace, Hugh, Fiona, and Bronwyn are now standing at the corridor, not far from Miss Peregrine's quarter, talking about what happened. They are so worried about their youngest sister and also, about their ymbryne. Claire's face when she realized that Miss P had got hurt was very gloomy. Everyone knows she blames herself for this and it will not be easy to change the girl's mind. They were all once abandoned and all of them have faced the darkest hour when they feared they would be abandoned again, but Miss P has proved herself to each of them and made them believe with all their heart that she would never ever leave them. It took some time and a lot of patience, of course, but in the end, they all could get through it. They just hope their Little Claire can go through this very soon as well.

'Did you hear anything?' Fiona asks the invisible boy, who is now standing right before Miss P's bedroom, his ears against the door.

Millard waves his hand instead of shaking his head as usual. He doesn't wear his hat, so moving his head will do no good.

'Will she be okay?' Hugh has his heart in his mouth, and bees, too. They are buzzing worrily like their human friend.

'I don't know, but I do know that if she finds out we are here, we won't be okay.' Horace is leaning against the railing. He doesn't like the idea of being out at night at all.

'You never like sleeping, Horace, and sitting in your room can't make anything better,' Bronwyn snaps at her always-seem-to-be-weary friend.

'Standing here can't make anything better as well,' Horace spouts.

'Maybe, she has gone to bed already.' Fiona guesses, ignoring the boy.

Millard agrees with that. He can't hear anything inside the room, any movements, any sounds. He's about to believe that Claire and Miss Peregrine have fallen asleep already, _but_

'Shhh, it's okay, honey. I'm going to get you Miss Rabbit, alright?'

 _It's Miss P!_ Millard mouths to the rest before realizing that they can't see him, so he tiptoes back as fast as he can, and when he thinks this is far enough from Miss P's ears, he squeaks,

'Miss P is coming out!'

They all gasp and try to find a place to hide. It's a corridor for bird's sake, there's no place to hide here, so they just drag each other into one of the bedrooms. As soon as they close the door, they can hear Miss P's door open. Millard breathes a sigh of relief but when his eyes turn to see Miss Rabbit on the little pink bed, his heart drops to his stomach.

'She is coming here!'

'What?' Hugh asks, doesn't care that much for he is listening to Miss P's footsteps.

'She is coming to get Miss Rabbit for Claire.' Millard tries to speak as clearly as possible. The rest look at him questioningly at first, but then, they all come to an understanding. They _are_ in Claire's bedroom, and Miss Rabbit, the doll Miss Peregrine is coming for, is, well, _here,_ smiling innocently at them.

'Oh my bird!' Bronwyn exclaims and drags Horace and Fiona into the closet with her. 'Mill! Hugh! Under the bed! Now!'

In just a second after Millard and Hugh managed to hide under the bed, the door opens. The children hold their breath since it is known that the Bird's ears and eyes are so sharp, or else she might not be able to tell where Millard is every time he goes naked.

They hear her footsteps towards the bed. For Millard and Hugh, this is so scary that they unknowingly hug each other. The boys can see her pale feet in her slippers a few inches before their eyes. She stops there for a moment and Millard is so confident that she will bend over and drag them out momentarily, but she just turns around and leaves the room. When they no longer hear her footsteps, each of them gradually comes out from their shelter. Hugh is the first one who gets to the door. He leans against it and tries to detect any sounds outside.

'Did you hear anything?' Fiona asks.

Hugh shakes his head,

'I think she is gone.'

The bee boy thinks it is safe now, so he opens the door as quietly as he can, staring at Miss P's bedroom. When his headmistress is nowhere to be seen, he steps out, breathing a sigh of relief.

'Phew! That was close.'

'Close to what, Hugh?'

A chill runs down the children's spine when they heard the voice. Suddenly, they all feel like they are sinking deep into the bottomless iced lake. They all slowly turn to see her. Although she is wearing a white dressing gown like an angel and holding Miss Rabbit in her good hand, she doesn't look less fierce or kinder at all. Her lips press together and become a very thin line and her eyes could definitely turn someone into stone, if she had the peculiarity to do so.

'I thought I told all of you to go to bed 3 hours 15 minutes ago, didn't I?'

'Yes, Miss Peregrine,' they all mumble, looking at the floor.

'But we really worry about you and Claire, Miss.' Millard is the first one who dares to look up again. That's when he notices how pale her face is. It's almost as white as a paper. His eyes move to her wounded hand and he wonders how many times she has changed her bandage. For some reasons, he's quite certain it's not just two or three.

'Are you alright, Miss?' He asks and because of his question, the others look up at their headmistress as well.

'Yes, are you alright?' Fiona sputters.

'You look bad, Miss P.' Bronwyn blurts out.

'You should get some sleep, Miss,' the advice from the boy who hates sleeping from the bottom of his heart.

'We can help you get back to your bed.' Hugh offers.

Miss Peregrine puts her hand up to stop them.

'We are now discussing the fact that you five have disobeyed my words. Don't change the - What are you doing?'

'Miss P, your hand is so cold!' Millard holds her hand in his. 'But you're sweating!'

'I'm fine, Millard. I'm fine. How many times do I have to say that?' Miss Peregrine pulls her hand back. She grabs the railing to help herself stand firmly and tries to maintain her serious look.

'All of you must go to bed now! You five here and you five there as well.'

On the third floor, in the shadow, the other five children look at each other in wonder. They have no idea how she knows they are there, since they are just watching the whole situation in silence.

'But Miss-'

'No buts, Millard. Bed!' The Bird stands with one arm akimbo, frowning at the invisible boy, and that's the end of it. _The Bird always knows best!_ But as Millard lies down in his bed, he can't help asking himself, _does she?_

* * *

The next morning, Enoch, Olive, and Emma wake up even before sunrise to make sure that they can stop Miss P from cooking breakfast, but they are too late. When they enter the kitchen, their breakfast has already been prepared-a load of bread, beautiful omelet, a large bowl of porridge, some butter, and a jar of fresh milk. It's obvious that no matter how hard they try, they couldn't outwit her.

'Well well, how determined she is!' Enoch mutters.

'She prepared this all alone?' Olive can't believe it. She can't imagine how her headmistress managed to come up with these dishes with her wounded hand. The girl also wonders how early the Bird had to wake up to finish cooking all of these before they come down. _Has she slept?_

Emma doesn't say a word. She bites her lips so hard, but can't feel anything. Sometimes, she just want to shout in that stubborn lady's face, for bird's sake, she thinks she can create a storm now. Anyway, she tries to compose herself and asks out,

'And where is _she_?'

Apart from Miss P, Olive is quite certain that she has never seen any ladies who look as dreadful as Emma at this moment before. She's a fire girl, yes, but air seems to be a lot more dangerous when its manipulator is boiling. Her friend's face looks so mad that it even scares her a bit. _My, like mother, like daughter._

So, the red-haired girl just brings their breakfast to the dining table silently before her floating friend is going to blow all of these delicious things down.

'She brought Claire her breakfast.' Millard comes in. 'I've just dropped by.'

The twins, Bronwyn, Horace, Hugh, and Fiona join them. They all couldn't sleep, so it's no use being on their bed.

'And how is she?' Enoch asks, demanding an answer at once.

'Well,' Millard begins, 'she has dressed up already so it's hard to tell.'

'And her wound?'

'She's feeding Claire. I think she has changed her bandage before doing that. Otherwise, Claire must be a lot more upset.'

'And Claire, how is she? Does she look...happy now?' Olive asks.

Millard shakes his head.

'She is recovered for sure, but she doesn't look at Miss P at all. She doesn't say anything to her, doesn't answer, just gives a nod for yes and shakes her head for no. She often looks at Miss P injured hand and I think Miss P sees that as well. The Bird tries to comfort Claire, but Claire just...remains silent.'

'Poor girl,' the fire girl mumbles.

'Let me help you, Olive.'

'Thanks, Fiona.'

The children move to the dining room. They sit on their chair, ready to finish their breakfast as fast as possible so that they can pay their youngest sister a visit.

Enoch is about to pour some milk for the twins, Emma is about to give Bronwyn some omelet, and Olive is about to cut the bread, when the very loud sound of something heavy hitting the floor, followed by the cranking sound of the platter, breaks the uncomfortable silence of their breakfast time.

It's from the second floor.

Every child in the dining room raises up at once and rushes upstairs. Their footsteps are so loud but their headmistress doesn't appear and tell them _polite persons do not walk so loudly_ as always. Some of them like the little ones can sense that there must be something wrong. The older ones know for sure that someone has just collapsed, but the oldest ones are confident that _that_ someone is _her,_ since it's impossible that she would let Little Claire carry a platter.

Enoch gets there first and his heart skips although he has prepared for what he is about to see.

There, on the floor, lies Miss Peregrine, unconsciously. Her lips, despite her lipstick, are frightfully blue and her face, despite some make-up, is colorless. No one has expected this before. No one can imagine the day their strong ymbryne falls. The children just stand still there, can't move, can't blink, and even can't breathe. It takes them a few seconds before their clock comes back to tick again and Emma dashes to her beloved mother as soon as she can move her legs.

'Miss P!'

The girl kneels down and lifts her ymbryne's head up. _Thanks bird that she's still breathing_. Miss Peregrine's cheeks are burning like fire and Emma can see a drop of crimson stain at the end of her headmistress's eyebrow. It glows dreadfully on Miss P's very white skin. Too white, actually. The Bird must have hit her head so hard.

'Miss P.' Enoch calls her, holding her hand. 'Miss P, can you hear me?'

For the first time in forever, Olive has just seen Enoch panic. She has never seen him hesitate like this before. Yes, when he saw Claire sitting on those shards, he seemed hesitant but he could calm himself down so fast in just a minute, which is totally different from now that his hands are shaking uncontrollably as well as his lips.

'We need to move her somewhere.' The fire girl suggests.

'Yes, somewhere.' Enoch repeats her words, gently places his hands behind his headmistress's neck and knees, and carefully lifts her up. She is even lighter than she looks. If he were not in the serious situation, he might wonder _is it because she's the fastest bird on earth?_

The boy is about to step towards Miss Peregrine's bedroom when Emma speaks up first,

'No! Claire is there! She can't know this.'

Enoch stops mid-step. _How stupid he is!_ If Claire saw Miss P passing out and even getting hurt again, only bird knows what the girl would be. He turns around, faltering like _an idiot!_

'Then, where? Where?'

'Claire's bedroom!' Millard shouts and Hugh darts to open the door for Enoch.

But before the oldest boy moves, Miss Peregrine's bedroom door opens, and at the threshold stands a little girl with curly blonde hair, holding Miss Rabbit and Miss Caroline in her hands.

* * *

Oops! Sorry I end it there. Lol. Please, I die to see what you think about this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Hello, my dear peculiar readers.

I try to update this every week but sometimes, it takes me so long to finish a chapter cuz I don't want to rush it. And I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger in the previous chapter. :-) But I think it's good for you to have some, I borrowed this word form Yuna McHill, delicious nervous.

First of all, thank you for every review and every kind word and every suggestion. I won't go this far without your support.

For riso, I'm so honored that this is the first fanfic you've commented and reread. Thank you so much.

For Miss P, I'm sorry that it almost caused you a heart attack ;-). I'm glad that finally what you're waiting for has come true! Thanks a lot.

For some guests including I Ship It who wanna see Enolive moment, I give you some in this chapter. Hope you'll like it.

And yeah, as always, please talk to me after finishing this chapter. We, authors, get nothing from writing this but all we want is to share our happiness with others and that's more than enough. Everything you say means so much to us and it's like the reward that we're waiting for. I love to hear from you and I mean it. You all are such amazing readers!

Oh, before you begin, I just want to mention first that I knows nothing about blood loss or any medical treatment here. I tried to search for some information but again, I've never had firsthand experience, so it might not be totally correct. Just so you know.

And another thing, I'm sorry if sometimes, I add some details or background stories of some characters here. I know it might be a bit off-topic since this is about Claire, but I think it's can strengthen some feelings or some bonds between the characters more or less. Besides, I think those stories are more powerful and meaningful here than being just a one-shot.

Okay, I'll let you go now and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do!

* * *

Chapter IX

They all are quite certain that Miss Peregrine doesn't stop the clock since she definitely can't do that right now. Still, time just stops ticking itself. Then, as if the clock's hands have moved again but very slowly, everything around them just continues but in the very strange way like they're looking into the zoetrope.

They see Little Claire's eyes gradually widen, that sweet big blue eyes which were once filled with joy, not sadness and fear like this. They see tears welling up in her eyes and then, dripping silently down her cheeks. They see her dolls slipping out of her hands and lying there on the floor beside her, but the girl doesn't care.

The only thing the little girl cares now, the only person she's staring at, is Miss Peregrine _,_ the woman who always gives her a tender smile, the woman who always wipes away her tears in her bad days, the woman who has given her the best things in her life, the woman who is now lying there, on Enoch's arms, because of _her. This is all because of me!_

'Claire..,' Emma is the first one who can talk, her voice is so hoarse that it sounds unfamiliar even to her own ears. 'Listen, Miss P is-'

Claire's face twists and like someone has fast-forwarded the time, the little girl runs pass them to her room and closes the door even before every child blinks their eyes.

'Claire!' Hugh calls the little girl, trying to open the door but he can't. 'She locked it.'

'Claire!' Fiona tries but there's no answer.

'Move away!' Bronwyn says and lifts one of her legs up, ready to kick the door open.

'Don't!' Horace stops the girl. 'You will frighten her.'

Bronwyn bites her lip. Giving it a thought, yes, the last thing Claire wants now might be her door flying across the room. Besides, it could hit her, who knows?

'You two bring Miss P to her room. I'll deal with this.' Emma tells Enoch and Olive before turning to the invisible boy. 'You, too, Millard. Take care of her! Bring her back to us!'

Millard nods.

'Don't worry, Emma. She'll be fine.'

Tears sting Emma's eyes but the girl tries to hold it back. The last words she said to Miss Peregrine echo in her heart, _you should ask yourself that._ Her voice was so cold but at that time, she didn't care. She didn't even _give a damn_ what Miss Peregrine would feel or think. She knows it's just a cut, and Miss Peregrine is very strong. Her headmistress will be just fine like Millard said. Still, she can't help thinking about the worst case scenario. What if something wrong happens, what if she has lost too much blood, what if she can't...make it?

Emma knows she is panicking too much but she can't help herself. Miss Peregrine is everything to her. Her ymbryne is her life, her world. The girl comes to understand at last why Miss P has to worry too much all the time, because if it's someone you love most, 'what if' can bring so many frightful possibilities up. It doesn't matter how _impossible_ those possibilities seem to be. As long as they can happen, you can't put your mind at rest. She can't and that's why she has no right to force the woman who has given all of her life for her children for almost a century to do so. She should have understood Miss P. She shouldn't say that. She shouldn't hurt who taught her what mother's love is.

Millard tabs the teenage girl shoulder as if he knows what she's thinking and then, the invisible boy follows Enoch into Miss P's bedroom.

* * *

Enoch doesn't know what to do or, actually, what he's doing. He hates admitting that but it's true. He just enters the room and stands there, in the middle of it, his eyes lock on Miss Peregrine's pale face.

'Enoch, lay her down oh the bed!' Millard who has just closed the door yells at him. The boy knows that he should not yell but this is not a proper time Enoch can go blank. He needs him. Miss P needs him. Everyone needs him.

Enoch nods, still confused, but at least, he can finally find Miss P's bed and lays her down there. He still doesn't really know what he's doing. Everything is blurry like he's looking at a soaked photograph. The only thing he knows is, in his hand, he's holding something very cold, a stone, maybe. No. It's so soft. Definitely not a stone. Then what?

 _Snow?_

 _Snow in his hand?_

'Go away!' Younger Enoch shouted at his new headmistress. He had just moved to her loop and he didn't like her at all.

'Then, get inside,' Miss Peregrine told him. 'Isn't it freezing out here?'

He frowned and looked away. _How stubborn she is!_ He didn't want to go inside that _stupid_ house and no one, even her, could change his mind.

Several hours passed and it was snowing heavily. He wore a very thick coat, still he was freezing and his limbs were so numb that he could barely move them. He thought she had been gone already since it was so cold and she wore no coat.

 _They all are the same. Everyone hates me. Everyone will leave me sooner or later. They all will leave me. They all._

But she was there, when he turned to see her. She still stood there calmly though her lips turned blue. She was waiting for him. She didn't leave him despite snow and coldness. She was _really there!_

'Take your time. If you're ready to get inside, just let me know. I can wait.' She winked. He swore he could see snow falling from her eyelashes. It was everywhere on her raven hair as well.

'Enoch.'

He hears someone calling him from somewhere far away. Who? Who is calling him?

'Enoch!'

The voice is so sweet and sounds so familiar. He has heard it for so long. But who? And where is she?

Olive gently tabs his cheek. Looking into his eyes, she knows that her Enoch has gone somewhere, somewhere faraway from here. Dream, perhaps. Or, the past. She can't let him do that now. Enoch has to come back to her.

'Enoch,' she whispers in his ear and looks at him again.

The girl is so relieved when his brown eyes see her.

'Are you okay?' She asks, worrying he will be gone again.

'I'm...' Enoch stutters. 'I'm...okay.'

The boy looks down to see what is in his hand. It's not snow. It's Miss P's hand. Her very cold hand. As cold as snow. Her blood is upon his palm. Her _very_ red blood is on his hands.

'I said go away,' He told her again, but deep in his heart, a little light of hope that maybe, he could be loved again had been lit. He tried to put it out but her presence kept lighting it up.

'I won't, if you don't get inside first.' She told him, rubbing her arms to get warmer.

'Huh! So that one day I will be kicked out again?' Enoch barked back and that got her attention. He thought this time she was going to leave him for good, but she knelt down and looked into his eyes with her piercing green ones.

'I won't let anyone do that and I'll _never_ abandon you,' she gave him a smile that was warmer than any fire in the fireplace. It warmed his whole heart. 'You have my word.'

He stared at her, chewing on what she had said.

'You won't leave me?'

She nodded.

'Even if I misbehave?'

She chuckled and said,

'Well, no, I won't, but I'm afraid you might have to be punished for that. Like grounding, perhaps.'

'I love playing with dead things. Those ymbrynes are afraid of it. They hate what I can do. Will you?'

'I'm sure they can be a bit overreactive sometimes, but I don't think they really hate what you can do. We, ymbrynes, celebrate every peculiarity of our children no matter how _peculiar_ it is. If yours has something to do with _dead_ things, so be it. I'll love to see what you can do.'

'You won't.'

'Let me prove it then, will you?' She reached out her hand to him, waiting patiently for him to give her a chance.

And he took her hand. He took her hand and that changed everything. From that day, he has never been alone again. He has his own family. Brilliant sisters and brothers and one super cool mother.

'Enoch!'

That voice again. Her voice. Not Miss Peregrine's. Hers.

'Enoch! Come back!'

And he feels her warm hug. Her arms are so warm. Her chin is on his head. She's rocking him gently.

'Come back, Enoch.'

And he blinks. Miss P's hand is still in his and Millard is looking at him, waiting for him.

'He's back!' Millard says.

Olive lowers herself and cups his face. She's so glad when his eyes can see her again. She knows that outside her boy may appear so tough and even, mean, but inside, he is just a boy who loves his family with all his heart. Now, with his mother, and hers and others', in this condition, she isn't surprised at all why her boy is off the track. But he can't. And if there's anything she can do best, it is calling him back.

'Enoch,' she says softly as if she's afraid she will frighten him, 'we need you. You must be on your toes now. She needs you Enoch. Miss Peregrine needs you!'

And as if the ymbryne's name has some magical power, Enoch can feel his whole body again. It's like that day when he took Miss Peregrine's hand and his frozen heart was melted. Her smile gives him the strength to move on, to keep going, to be ready for anything he has to face because he knows that she will always be there. For him. And for everyone here.

'I'm okay, Olive.' He takes a very deep breath. His brain begins to function again. 'Thank you. I'm okay.'

Olive gives him a smile and much to her surprise, he smiles back. Not a broad and cheerful smile, of course, since he's Enoch. But just seeing his thin lips turn upward is everything to her already. She brushes his soft cheek and then, rises up.

'Good.' The girl turns to prepare equipment for Enoch.

'I think that cut needs to be stitched. Should we call a doctor?' Millard suggests.

'Yes, it needs to be stitched but no, for the latter question. I will not let any ordinary bastards touch my ymbryne. Besides,' Enoch grins while getting a needle from Olive, 'I'm afraid right now you're talking to the best doctor you can find on this island, brother.'

* * *

'Claire,' Emma feels like she has been knocking this door forever. She dies to be there with Miss P but it seems like Little Claire is her first priority now.

'Claire.' So does Horace. The boy tries to peek under the door but sees nothing.

'Should we tell her to move away and kick the door?' Bronwyn suggests. Claire's dolls are in her strong arms. The girl doesn't want to destroy her friend's bedroom, of course, but since her friend doesn't say anything, she begins to worry.

'I still think we shouldn't do that, Bron,' Horace insists.

The twins speak something in their tongue. It sounds like they also agree with Horace. They screech 'Claire!' again and again and knock the door simultaneously.

'Claire, it's not your fault.' Fiona is knocking at Claire's window outside. She has grown some thick vines, so tall that Miss P might be shocked if she saw Fiona standing at the top of them. But they are quite no use for Claire has pulled her curtain shut.

'MY BEES CAN'T FIND THE WAY IN!' Hugh shouts from the garden down there and Fiona gives him a nod.

'Claire, please, just come out.' The girl begs her little sister. 'Miss P will be okay.'

'YES! MISS P WILL BE OKAY.' Hugh cups his hands around his mouth and shouts at the top of his lungs. 'SHE IS VERY STRONG. SHE WILL BE FINE!'

In the bedroom, Little Claire can hear her friends calling her. But she doesn't want to answer them. Yes, Miss Peregrine has taught her that polite persons do not ignore other people's calls, but Claire just wants to be alone in this moment. She buries her face in her arms, pulling her knees to her chest. Tears continue to flow and rob her of the ability to speak or even, to breathe properly.

Fiona said _it was not her fault_ , but it is. She knows it _is_ her fault. Miss Peregrine fell because of her. If she had not tried to get that cup, nothing like this would have happened. Miss P wouldn't have to be worried. Miss P wouldn't get cut and Miss P wouldn't pass out. It is all _her_ fault.

Hugh said Miss P would be okay. Yes, Miss P is very strong, Claire knows that, but her face when Enoch carried her is so pale and her hand, her wounded hand, blood is dripping from it. That picture haunts Little Claire. Even when the girl shuts her eyes, she can still see Miss P's blood. She has hurt the woman she loves most. And there's nothing she can do to atone for what she has done. There's no way out of this.

 _No_ , actually, there _is_ something she can do. Something she deserves since she has done a very terrible thing to the owner of the house. Some punishment that a _bad_ girl like her should get.

 _I'm sorry, Miss P. I'm sorry._

* * *

Miss Peregrine is going to kill him for sure when she wakes up. That's is what Enoch thinks when he washes his hand after wrapping a bandage around her stitched cut. He is satisfied with his work, thanks to those dolls in his bedroom and his peculiarity. The boy is quite happy since now, his headmistress's cut has stopped bleeding. He touches her forehead to check the temperature. It seems like her fever hasn't gone yet, but he has just given her a spoonful of medicine. It may take some time. The boy frowns and stands up.

'I'll go get Emma so you both can change her dress. Find something more comfortable than what she's wearing, will you?' He tells Olive and she nods. 'Let's go Millard. The ladies need some privacy.'

'Alright,' Millard answers and turns to see Miss Peregrine for the last time. She looks a bit better, perhaps, although her face is still quite pale. He brushes a strand of dark hair from her cheek. His ymbryne is always beautiful no matter how messy her hair is. He knows if he doesn't do this now, he may not have a chance to do it again, so he leans forward and gives Miss P a kiss on her cheek.

'Please, wake up soon, Miss P. We miss you.'

'You will change your mind when she wakes up and see what we have done.' Enoch assures him.

'You did it. I didn't.' Millard gets up and follows the older boy out.

'It's your idea. Olive heard that as well, I'm sure.' Enoch grins.

'But you did it!'

* * *

No cliffhanger this time, right? I don't want to hurt you every time I update so, yeah, please, say something. Your review can really drive me to continue this beautiful journey.


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: Hi, my readers. I've come back. Sorry to keep you waiting but my life is quite busy. Now, I'm free to write!

Thank you, thank you and thank you for every review. I just don't know what to say. Thank you might not be enough but…thank you. :-) Since I've gone for so long, I'll not stand in your way any longer. But I just wanna warn you again that anything concerning medical treatment in this story might not be 100% correct since I've never had the firsthand experience. I tried to do some research but again, I'm not sure it's true or not. Just so you know.

Thank you again for everything and just enjoy!

* * *

Chapter X

'How is Miss P?'

That's the first thing Enoch hears even before he closes the door. Emma almost runs into him but thank bird, her shoes are heavy enough to slow her down.

'She's fine now. The wound on her head isn't that big and I've stitched the cut on her hand already. Her fever might be gone in a couple hours I think.' Enoch reports.

Emma opens her mouth as if she has another question, but she shuts it down, doesn't really know what she should ask.

'Olive may need a hand, changing the Bird's clothes.'

'She'll definitely kill us when she wakes up,' Millard says, but Emma is too occupied to be moved by the joke or, actually, the possibility of what is really going to happen.

'She hasn't come out yet?' Enoch looks at Little Claire's door. Emma nods.

'You and Bronwyn should go help Olive. I'll deal with this.' The boy tells his friend and walks towards the locked door. 'Fiona and Hugh?'

'Outside. Trying to talk to Claire via her window,' Horace answers.

'Go tell them to come inside. I'll talk to her.'

The sleepy boy gives his big brother a nod and runs out. Emma and Bronwyn enter Miss P's bedroom. There are just the twins, Millard, and him here now.

'Don't worry. Everything will be fine.' Enoch crouches down and holds each of the twins' hands. They caw and nod at the same time. 'Millard, you should bring them downstairs and find something for them to drink. Hot cocoa, perhaps.'

'Alright.' Millard takes the twins' hands and walks them down the stairs, leaving Enoch to deal with whatever he has to.

The biggest brother of the house bites his lips, thinking about what he should do. He thinks he has no idea at all when it comes to persuading children. He is not Olive whose nature is sweeter than sugar, nor Miss P who can make others feel warm every time she smiles. He is, well, Enoch. He still can't answer himself why Claire never runs away from him.

The boy stared at the little girl's door for a moment. He licks his lips nervously and takes a deep breath. Then, he knocks the door gently, doesn't want to startle the girl. No one answers.

'Claire,' he calls his youngest sister, 'it's me, Enoch...I know you don't want to see anyone now and it's okay. You don't have to say anything nor come out but please, listen to me.'

He sits down in front of the door.

'Yes, you may think all of these happen because of you and although I don't think you it is because of you, I know I can't stop you from blaming yourself.'

He thinks he hears a sniff, so he quickly continues,

'But it doesn't matter at all, Claire. What matters is that you didn't intend to do so. You didn't want all of these to happen, right?'

Still no answer.

'I know you didn't. So do others and so does Miss P...She is fine now, you know? Miss P is okay now and when she wakes up, I don't think the first thing she wants to see is her unhappy Little Claire, don't you think?'

He chuckles, can't believe he's doing it now. Sweet words are quite unfamiliar to his tongue but they are not hard at all to come up with in this moment.

'Okay. If you don't want to see anyone, it's okay. But I think there's someone you really want to see, am I right?'

Silence.

'Miss P. You want to see Miss P, don't you?

From here, even though he can't see her, he knows she's nodding.

'Okay. Listen carefully then. In five minutes, when Emma, Olive, and Bronwyn have finished changing Miss P's clothes, I'll bring everyone downstairs, and we'll be in the parlor. You'll see no one here. You'll see no one in front of your room, nor in Miss P's. And why don't you go visit her a bit? So that you can see with your own eyes that she is really fine.'

He knows she walks to the door, listening to his every word. He waits till Miss P's bedroom is open again and tells Emma, Olive, and Bronwyn what he has planned to do. Bronwyn quickly runs down the stairs to prepare what Enoch has asked for.

'Okay, Claire. We'll go downstairs now. I promise you'll see no one here except Miss P. She's still sleeping, but she is okay now. If you don't believe me, just go see by yourself,' Enoch nods at the girls and they stumps downstairs, making sure their footsteps are loud enough to be heard. When they enter the parlor, Millard is ready.

'Be qui-et,' Emma whispers. She doesn't know he hears her or not for she can't see him now. He has taken off his clothes and only the Bird knows where he is.

Millard is the children's last hope. They all want to be there with Claire but they know their youngest sister is not ready to meet anyone. She is hurt by what happened and she needs time. Enoch feels a bit guilty that he had to lie to her, but considering it again, he did bring everyone down here. He didn't say he wouldn't let anyone going up there after he had brought them down, did he? And Claire will see no one but Miss P, if, and only if, Millard is quiet enough.

The invisible boy did hear Emma. He did nod but he just forgot that nodding doesn't help when he has no hat nor clothes. He tiptoes up the stairs, staring at Claire's door. If Claire knows he is here, the whole house down there might tear him into pieces faster than a school of piranhas. Thank bird, he can get inside Miss P's bedroom without being seen or, actually, being caught. He silently closes the door and steps towards one corner where the sunlight cannot reach. From here, Miss P looks a lot better. She sleeps soundly there, not sweating nor frowning. Her face has got some color back. Her raven hair spreads on a white pillow. _No wonder why that police adores her so much._ He is one of a few polices on this island. Every time the children cause some troubles in the town, he will come with the landlord, smiling so broad at Miss P before, sometimes not always, being killed and coming back again when the loop is reset.

The creaking of the door makes the invisible boy turn to see a new comer. He holds his breath when he sees little foot in pink court shoe steps inside on the wooden floor, followed by its owner in her pink fluffy dress. Little Claire looks around the room to make sure she is really alone. Her eyes are red and swollen, cheeks wetted with tears. When the girl seems to be certain that no one is here, her big blue eyes move to Miss Peregrine. She slowly approaches the bed, her face twists. When she reaches it, tears fill her eyes again before falling down like the rain from the blue sky. She climbs up and lies down on Miss P's chest, crying silently while listening to Miss P's breath and heartbeat. Her head goes up and down every time Miss P breathes in and out.

Claire is playing with Miss P's hair. She remembered when she was younger, she always played with it every time Miss P held her up and lulled her to sleep. It's so soft and beautiful like a feather. When it touches the sunlight, it will glisten in dark blue like Miss P's wings. Millard told her once that when Claire was just a baby she loved eating it so much, putting it inside her mouth and chewing until Miss P's bun is loosed. She cannot remember that, of course, but she dies to. She wants to be loved again, but now, now she has no right to ask for this woman's love. She has hurt her badly. She doesn't deserve her kindness nor her warmth but her hatred. It hurts Claire's little heart but it's true and she has to accept this cruel truth no matter what. She just wants to lie here a bit longer, remembering every second and everything now and here-Miss P's perfume, Miss P's warm touch and Miss P's face, the most beautiful face she has ever seen in her life. No one can smile as beautifully as Miss P can and Claire knows she's going to miss Miss P's smile so much.

Millard can tell how happy she is, watching from here. He knows every one of them is so scared of losing Miss P. If he were Claire, he would be so happy as well to hear and feel their ymbryne's breath invisible boy doesn't really know how long Claire has stayed there like that. Time seems to tick slower in this moment. The little girl is still crying and guilt can still be seen upon her face but she seems a bit relieved. She needs time, Millard understands. That's why he tries to give her as much privacy as possible.

Finally, the girl raises her head up and gives Miss P a kiss on her cheek. She climbs down and stares at her ymbryne for the last time before leaving the room silently.

* * *

'How is she?' Enoch asks, touching Miss P's forehead to check her temperature.

'Claire? She looks okay, I don't know. She's still crying but I think she is better now after seeing that Miss P is alright.' Millard answers, putting on his clothes. 'I think we should give her some time.'

After Claire had left, the children went upstairs quietly to meet Millard in Miss P's bedroom. Usually, the room is quite large, but when there are ten children in it, it looks a lot smaller. They are everywhere in the room. The twins lie down beside Miss P on her bed, one on her left side, another on her right side. Bronwyn sits on the floor, holding Miss P unwounded hand while Fiona sits near the footboard, her hand on Miss P's legs. Horace and Hugh lean against the wall, looking from afar. Millard stands beside Olive who sits on Miss P's rocking chair.

Emma, her back against the wooden headboard, nudging strands of Miss P's hair away from her headmistress's face. It's hard to believe that she would have a chance to touch Miss P's hair again since she is no longer a little girl, but she does touch it now, doesn't she?

'Can I brush your hair?' Little Emma asked, looking at her foster mother's reflection in a mirror.

Miss P allowed her to do so and that was the first time Emma touched Miss P's silky hair. The girl giggled while brushing it and, despite sitting, Miss P had to lower herself a bit so that Little Emma in the tiny lead shoes could reach her dark hair.

'The queen is ready!' Emma announced. 'May the king has the pleasure of dancing with you?'

Miss P's eyebrow raised up but then she chuckled and answered,

'Yes, my king.'

And they danced around this room, Emma's little feet on Miss P's. It was such a great moment, rooting deeply in Emma's memory and it always brings tears to her eyes. It is so fresh like everything has just happened yesterday that Emma can still see herself and Miss Peregrine there, in front of this very dressing table.

'It's almost lunch time. Olive and I will go down to prepare some sandwiches. Are you okay taking the first shift, Emma?' Enoch rises up and walks to the door. Emma just nods.

'Good. So children, I think you should go downstairs now. Miss P needs to rest.'

They all say goodbye to Miss Peregrine in their own way. Some give her a kiss, and some give her a hug before following Enoch and Olive to the parlor.

* * *

The night is creeping and Claire hasn't come out of her room yet, but since Millard said that some sandwiches on the dish he had placed in front of her room were missing, they all agree to give Claire some more time to be with herself. They gather in Miss P's bedroom again after dinner and since Miss Peregrine looks fine enough, Enoch allows them all to stay here while he cleans her wound.

'Doesn't it hurt so bad?' Fiona looks like she's about to faint seeing Miss P's stitch.

'It does, of course.' Hugh answers and rolls up his sleeve to show a very small scar near his shoulder. 'When I got stitched here, Miss P couldn't sleep cuz I whimpered all night. It hurt though it wasn't big at all. That's why I can't imagine how she will be when she wakes up.'

Fiona frowns and bites her lips in worrying.

'She will be fine Fiona. She's the Bird.' Olive places her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

The twins are there as well. They haven't left Miss P's side since they came in. They are the youngest, of course, when Claire isn't there, so they can do whatever they want to, even lying on Miss Peregrine's bed.

'When will she wake up?' Bronwyn asks.

'Soon.' Enoch wraps a bandage around his headmistress's hand. 'Her fever is gone now, but I'm afraid she'll be quite weak when she wakes up since she hasn't eaten anything for...almost 12 hours already. But don't worry, I did give her some water.'

'And her wound? Is it gonna be a scar?' Horace is the next who comes up with a question, but this time, it's Millard who answers.

'I suggest that we consider how to escape her talons and beak when she sees the stitch first before worrying about the scar. We might not live long enough to see that, I'm afraid.'

'It's your idea.' Enoch mumbles.

'It's _not_!' Millard snaps.

Emma just sits beside Miss P at the same spot near the headboard, doesn't say anything. She looks as Miss P's face while stroking one of the twins' back. They all have taken turns looking after Miss Peregrine all day long, still the Bird hasn't woken up yet. Though Miss P seems really fine now, Emma just can't stop worrying. She has fought back her tears for many hours and she's so tired. She has lost all of her strength and she can't wait any longer to see this pair of piercing green eyes again.

 _Come back to us, Miss P. Come back to us._

She prays.

And as if the Bird could hear her prayer, Miss Peregrine's eyelids twitch.

Then, they flutter open.

* * *

I know, cliffhanger again. Sorry :-) Please, don't hate me and please, say something.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Hi, my readers! I have come back! Did you miss me? Lol!

First of all and as always, thank you very much for your sweet reviews and supports. I really appreciate that.

Also, welcome Dim Dim Jablonko to my story. I'm so fluttered by your comment but to be honest, I am just an amateur here and there are still a lot of things I need to learn. Anyway, thank you and welcome again.

riso, terralove, and Soup4222! Thanks for always being here with me. I'm so grateful every time I see your review.

Thank you all for walking with me in this journey. You make it wonderful and memorable. There are just a few chapters left and I have no idea how much I'm gonna miss you all after the end of this story. I'll definitely feel like something is missing.

Oh, and I'm terribly sorry for the cliffhanger last time, my readers. I did mean it Lol! But, yeah, I'm sorry.

I don't know what to say now, so please leave me something after you've finished this. It's always great to hear from all of you.

Thank you very much again and just enjoy, my dear readers!

* * *

Chapter XI

Miss Peregrine's eyelids flutter open. Her green eyes are still as sharp as always when they move around under her raising brows. What she wakes up to is quite...well, intimidating. Ten pairs of eyes are staring at her and she is in what? Her sleeping gown. Her hair hasn't been put in a bun and she can feel she hasn't wear any make-up as well. Her appearance at this moment is extremely inappropriate to meet anyone, even her own children.

'Ouch!' The Bird cries when she rapidly moves her hands to prop herself up. Alma totally forgets it has been cut. She's still confused how she could end up here. The last thing she can remember is she brought the breakfast tray out of her bedroom and then, everything went dark because she...

Miss Peregrine raises her hand to touch her temple. It still hurts badly. The good thing is she hasn't been stitched. At least, she is still lucky enough. She smiles and is about to say something to her children but the bandage on her wounded hand stops her midway. The Bird looks at it, and although she cannot see through the bandage, she can sense something... _strange._

The ymbryne opens and closes her wounded hand for a few times. She can feel it, a thread going through her skin, closing her cut which is, now, throbbing crazily. She closes her eyes for a brief moment to calm herself, and conjures a very scary smile upon her lips before turning to see the only one person in the house who could do this to her.

'Miss P, you shouldn't m-' Enoch begins but his voice fades when his eyes meet his headmistress' which are, to be honest, not different from a falcon's eyes when it's looking at its prey at all.

'Enoch did it!'

Miss Peregrine whipped around and stares at her invisible boy who is pointing at his biggest brother. The Bird tilts her head a bit and that is not a good sign. She slowly turns back to Enoch and when he sees her face, the boy knows he must say something.

'It's Millard's idea.' Enoch tries to hold his laugh, but when Millard is about to speak up, he quickly continues, 'But I think it's a good idea tho.'

That creepy smile of Miss Peregrine becomes scarier. Even Enoch has to clear his throat and backs away a bit.

'I think,' Miss P's voice is hoarse and low and she sounds a lot more dangerous, 'we have something very important to discuss now, Eno-Wait!'

Ten children jump and the twins automatically hug Miss P.

'What time is it?'

Every child looks at each other, doesn't really know why that matters to their headmistress.

'Where's my pocket watch?'

It's Millard who squeals like he has just seen a bomb. Well, actually, it's because he knows he is about to see it.

'The loop! It's almost 9.07!'

And that explains everything. The children are so busy looking after Miss P that they completely forget they live in _a loop_ which needs to be _reset_ everyday if they still love their life. They even forget to ask for other ymbrynes' help. Miss Avocet's loop is not far from here at all, and she could fly here in just an hour if they called her. It's like their brain had all gone with Miss P's consciousness and has come back again now when they are about to be bombed in just,

'Only 2 minutes left!' Bronwyn screams when she brings Miss P's pocket watch out from Miss P's navy blue dress on the bed bench.

Yes, Miss P is the Bird, everyone knows that, but she looks really like a cat when she jumps to another side of the bed to get her pocket watch and quickly climbs down before running out of the room. The children haven't even blinked. It takes them a few seconds before they realize what they has just seen. _Their injured ymbryne has just run past them to reset their loop!_

They can hear the familiar sound of that jet approaching their house while they run down the stairs. The screeching of the bomb engulfs the night and gets louder and louder every step they take. When they come out of the house, right above their head is the very large bomb, falling down from the dark sky. The good thing is it stops before its head hits the roof. So do the rain, the wind and everything around them, all because of the only woman, standing in the middle of the yard, her pocket watch in her hand. Miss Peregrine has saved them again.

The changeover is as beautiful as always. All of them just stand there, at the porch, watching the sky turning from dark purple into bright orange into light blue into dim gray and into dark purple again. When the twinkling stars of September the second shine upon them, they heave a sigh of relieve and turn to see their savior.

For a second, they all think she has fully recovered. Miss Peregrine stands still there, a pocket watch still in her hand, her eyes locking on the peaceful sky that she has brought back.

It's the older ones who notice that their headmistress's face is too pale and when they are about to step forward, their ymbryne staggers to her feet, swaying like a tree when it's hit by the strong wind.

'Miss P!' Enoch catches the Bird before she hits the ground again. She doesn't pass out, but she is panting heavily.

Other children run after him and gather around their Miss Peregrine in worrying. When Alma looks up and sees their face, she chuckles a bit, can't believe they all can be worried this much.

'I'm fine, dear. I'm still fine.' She pats Enoch on his shoulder and is about to get up when she is hugged.

Miss Peregrine is stunned for a second before she realizes that the one who hugs her is crying. When she looks down, it's not the twins nor her Little Claire nor Bronwyn, but Emma. _Her Emma_. She slowly strokes the girl's golden hair and rocks her big girl back and forth, wondering what upsets her Emma.

'Shh...it's okay, dear. Tell me what happened?'

Emma doesn't answer. She just wants to stay there, in Miss P's arms, hiding her tears from her friends. She holds Miss Peregrine tighter and buries her face in Miss P's neck, sitting on her ymbryne's laps as if she were an oversized baby.

'Shh...Emma, it's okay. Everything is alright now.'

Miss Peregrine places her chin on the girl's head. She has no idea why her girl is crying and when she turns to the rest of her children, they try to tell her something, pointing at Emma and her. But she doesn't get it, of course, and it might take her a day before she can understand their weird gestures, so thank bird, that Emma finally speaks up.

'I'm sorry.'

Miss Peregrine looks at the girl in her arms and asks in wonder,

'For what, my dear?'

'I'm sorry that I was so nasty to you last night. You're injured but I was so mean to you. And I was so afraid that it would be...it would be the last thing I said to you.' Words flow through the girl's mouth and surprise Miss P for a brief moment. The Bird can gather herself back again when she feels Emma is shaking.

'Emma, Emma,' Miss P gently pushes her girl and cups the girl's face, wiping tears from Emma's rosy cheeks, 'it's just a cut, dear. It can't kill me.'

She gives her girl an assuring smile, looking into the girl's eyes

'I'm still fine, aren't I?'

'You are not, Miss. You have just collapsed.' Millard cuts in.

'I'm just tired, Millard. That's all.' Miss P snaps at the invisible boy before turning back to Emma. 'I'm fine now, and I'm sure you didn't mean to say that to me.'

'But you do know why she was upset, right?' Enoch asks, raising his thick brow. The answer is quite clear since for the first time in forever, Miss P's face looks so blank. He heaves a sigh, can't believe that the very clever lady can be this... _blind_ sometimes.

'Miss P, I think it's time we should discuss this.' He sounds so serious, he knows, but this is serious, isn't it? 'Yes, an ymbryne is charged with the care of the young, that's true and I accept that.'

Enoch pauses to make sure that Miss P will listen to every word he is about to say,

'But that doesn't mean the young can't take care of their ymbryne.'

It's hard to read the Bird's face. Enoch knows that his ymbryne is good at hiding her feelings, but he dies to smash that armor and see what Miss P is thinking right now. Her eyes won't tell anything if she doesn't wish to. Is hiding emotions what every ymbryne should learn or is it just his ymbryne's talent? Actually, the most interesting question is can he really break the wall she has built?

The Bird stares at Enoch. It's not a death glare that she usually sends to him. She just looks at him and for some reasons, that creeps him out a bit.

'We do care for you, Miss.' Olive cuts in, trying to help Enoch. 'We know you worry about us, but we do worry about you as well.'

'Yes. You're very important to us, Miss, and we can't live without you.' Millard joins her. The boy thinks this is the right time to tell Miss P this.

'Please, take care of yourself, Miss.' Horace crouches down, touching Miss P's leg.

'We're sorry that we have burdened you all this time.' Fiona follows.

'Without us, you'll have much more time and freedom.' Hugh rests his head on Miss P's shoulder.

'Yeah, you could have your own life, a nice wedding cake, and your own little babies.' Bronwyn joins the hug.

'What?' Miss Peregrine's eyes widen, amazed by what she has heard. 'This is my life, children. You are my babies and I don't want any wedding cake. You are _not_ my burden, dear.'

But the twins squawk as if they wanted to say 'we are' and then hug her.

It's hard to say anything when one is hugged by eight children. Miss Peregrine has never known before that her children care for her this much. Yes, she knows they respect her, at least, to some extent, since they usually behave and obey her words but those are their duties. They are her charges, so they have to follow her rules. But now, this is not their duty at all. They don't have to care for her but they do, and judging from their eyes and face, very much as well. She loses her words for a few seconds, stunned by this pure love she has got. But Miss Peregrine is always Miss Peregrine. She clears her throat and to console her children plus to stop Enoch from looking at her like that, the Bird closes her eyes for a few seconds and then speaks up,

'Alright, well,' she stops to swallow the lump in her throat, 'I promise I will take care of myself and I'll accept your help from now on.'

She feels as if she has just vowed to the judge in the court, and if she breaks her words, she will be severely punished.

'Is that better?'

Miss Peregrine can feel her Emma nod and can hear her twins caw. Enoch and Olive give her a smile. So do the rest. This is her reward, she knows it. It's not money nor glory nor fame but love, it's the love she has got from her children that gives her strength to carry on no matter how exhausted she is. Their smile makes her smile. They are everything to her, her precious innocent children.

Miss Peregrine looks around to make sure all of her children are safe and sound while she was unconscious. Emma is, of course, on her lap. So do the twins and Bronwyn. Millard, Fiona, Hugh, and Horace are beside her as well. Enoch and Olive are in front of her, and Little Claire is...

 _Where is my Little Claire?_

Her heart drops when she doesn't see her youngest girl. Miss Peregrine looks behind Enoch and Olive but her little girl isn't there. The girl doesn't join this big hug as well. _Where is her girl?_

'Enoch, where is Claire?'

Enoch's smile fades. He looks around and jumps to his feet. His blank face scares Miss Peregrine. And when he runs back to the house, the Bird springs up and follows him immediately.

'I'll search the second floor,' he tells Miss P and runs upstairs. She nods and enters the parlor, calling her little girl's name.

Claire's bedroom is the first place Enoch searches. He opens the door and what he sees is emptiness. The girl isn't there on her bed and Claire, definitely, doesn't like to hide in the closet since it's dark, but Enoch also decides to search in there, just in case she is so upset that she forgets to be afraid of it.

When he opens the door, his brain just stop working momentarily and all he can do is calling Miss Peregrine. She comes in just a minute and when she sees Claire's closet, her whole body turns numb.

Claire's clothes are not there. Her fluffy dresses are all gone as well as her sleeping gown.

'Her suitcase isn't here,' Miss P mumbles.

'What does that mean?' Millard who has just joined them asks, though he knows exactly what that means.

Miss Peregrine turns to see all of her children who are now standing in Claire's bedroom. The words are upon her lips, of course, but she's too afraid to say it out loud. She joins her hands and looks at the floor like a kid who has just done something wrong. It's so hard to accept the truth, but it's even harder to announce it.

But they all know. Every child knows what happens here, even the twins.

 _Little Claire has run away._

* * *

This is not the cliffhanger, right? I try not to give you another cliffhanger but I don't know. If it is, I'm sorry. L But I think the ending of this chapter is better than the previous ones, isn't it? At least, you get the conclusion. :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Hi, my dear readers,

Finally, I've finished this chapter. Sorry that it took me some time but I did try my best to write this. I'm so glad that on that day, I decided to post the first chapter of Do you still love me? here, in . Otherwise, I would have never met all of you and shared the great time with you all. Thank you so much my dear readers.

For Lia, thank you so much, dear. I'm so happy you love this fic. And yeah, Miss P would do a very great mother, I'm sure. I hope it would be like that as well, but every story has its ending. So does Do you still love me?. Don't worry, at least, there are still a few chapters left.

I'm so thankful for every comment I've received. Thank you again everyone.

Now, an announcement!

I've announced this in Long time no see already but since my dearest friend has beta-read this story as well, I think I should thank her here, too. Thank you so much my dear sister, Yuna McHill, for checking this chapter before it's published. Without her, there would be so many errors cuz, as I've told you so many times, English is not my first language. She is my savior and also, my English teacher, lol! You are amazing, my dear.

Okay, I'm gonna let you go and enjoy this chapter now. Don't forget to say something, please. I die to hear from you all.

Love,

Plengpoonyapa

* * *

Chapter XII

Alma Lefay Peregrine raises her hands up to her head, about to turn into her other form, a peregrine falcon. Despite being the fastest bird, the world seems to be a thousand times bigger when her Little Claire is alone out there. Her soul wrenches in a way that reminds her of how she felt when she found out that Victor had run away. The feelings when his lifeless body was in her arms return- the warmth of his blood, the coldness of his skin, his hollow eyes.

 _No. Claire will be safe. I'll find her in time. I won't fail again._

If she were only four or five years old Alma might believe that, but she has lived for so long and the world has taught her so many tough lessons which are enough to tear her fantasy into pieces. It's hard to believe that her Claire will be safe in this cruel world where dangers are lurking around e-very corner, not just in a form of a wight or a Hollow, but a human as well.

She feels the familiar force run through her veins, turning her skin into her dark blue and white feathers. But before her arms become her wings, a hand grabs her wrist, stopping her from what she is doing. Her feathers return to her pale skin in just the blink of an eye and that force within her veins disappears.

Miss Peregrine's falcon eyes turn to the owner of the hand that grabs her. As soon as Enoch's eyes meet hers, the boy knows she doesn't like what he does, but he won't give up so easily. She has promised them and she has to keep her word no matter what.

'What would happen if you passed out again?' He asks, knowing that it could happen. Transforming into a bird may seem to be a piece of cake for a well-trained ymbryne, but the boy knows it takes a lot of energy as well and it will also hurt his headmistress badly since she is injured right now.

'Miss P, you have to calm down and think more carefully. We need you and Claire needs you. Don't risk yourself, please.'

Miss Peregrine stares at her boy, her eyes soften a bit. She tries to calm down and takes a deep breath. What her boy said is right. She should think more carefully. Claire needs her now and the last thing she wants is to pass out again while her Claire is still out there.

'You go change your clothes and meet us in town, okay? We will search for her there.' Enoch squeezes his ymbryne's good hand. 'I'm sure she didn't venture out of the loop for she fears the world out there beyond anything.'

'I'll send my bees around the island. If they find her, I'll tell you.' Hugh leaves the room.

'Millard, send me up, will you?' Emma asks the invisible boy.

'No problem, Emma.'

'I'll help.' Bronwyn offers.

'Good. Let's go then.'

'I'll take the twins, Fiona, and Horace to town. You will go with Miss P, right?' Olive looks at Enoch, waiting for his answer, but before the boy replies, Miss P cuts in,

'You go with them, Enoch. I'll follow. And don't worry, I will not turn into a bird without your permission.'

Enoch looks into Miss P's eyes. She has never lied to them (except sometimes when she says she is fine while she isn't) but this is hard to believe. Can the Bird stay calm? Will she turn into a bird after he has left? This is all about trust and Enoch trusts his headmistress with all his heart, but when it comes to this, his feeling wavers a bit. But he knows at least she's listening to them. At least, she keeps her promise and hasn't turned into a bird so far. If she were as stubborn as she used to be, she would be in the sky now despite what they said. He trusts her and he won't stop trusting her now. She is his ymbryne and he has faith in her.

'Okay. Be careful then.'

She gives him a nod and runs to her bedroom.

* * *

Miss Peregrine has told them so many times that polite persons don't disturb their neighbours in the middle of the night, but since this is quite an emergency, almost every door on Cairnholm is knocked on by the children from the orphanage.

They go from door to door, asking whether the villagers have seen their youngest sister. The answers they have received are quite hopeless. No one has seen Claire. No one except,

'He has seen her!' Horace screams in excitement to call all of his friends.

Among all of the villagers here, the man who stands at the threshold of his house behind Horace is no one but the pub's landlord, the man who has suffered a lot because of _them._ Of course, he has no idea what they have done to him a few days ago since the loop is reset everyday, but the picture when his hair was on fire is still quite vivid in the children's mind.

'You have seen her, our sister?' Olive asks again to make sure that it's really their Claire.

'If your sister is a little girl with blonde hair who wears a pink coat, yes, I've seen her.' The pub's landlord answers although he looks fairly annoyed.

'When did you see her and where did she go?' Enoch asks. He tries to sound as polite as he can since he hit the man with a frying pan the last time he met him.

'For Christ's sake, how should I know, kids? I am what? Her father?'

The children's hope suddenly disappears. They are about to thank the man and continue their search, when the pub's landlord speaks up again,

'But she asked about the ferry though, before she left. About the ticket price and where to buy it, I think.'

'Oh damn it!' Millard who has just joined the search party has gone pale. 'If the Bird hears that, she'll definitely fly to the main land right away. We can't let her know.'

'Thank you very much, Mister Jones.' A very familiar voice comes from behind them.

All of the children don't need to turn to see at all whose voice it is. They have lived under her protection for an eternity and have heard her voice e-very day or, actually, almost every hour. There is only one person in the world who possesses such a beautiful, warm, yet dangerous voice like this.

'Miss Peregrine!' Bronwyn squeals and catches Millard who has tripped over his feet.

'Thank you for your time and I apologize that my children have woken you up. We will leave now.' Miss Peregrine's eyes move to her charges. 'A word please, children? At the pier.'

They all begin to walk again, this time towards the pier. Hugh has joined them and reports that his bees didn't see Claire before Horace tells him what happened here. The children barely say anything. They know she is behind them, watching them with her falcon eyes. Millard doesn't dare to look back. He tries to be as far away as possible from the Bird. He has ne-ver been this happy being invisible. Still, invisible or not, Miss P's eyes can always see him. His peculiarity is quite useless when it comes to Miss P.

It's 5 o'clock sharp in the morning when Miss Peregrine checks her pocket watch at the pier. The sky is dim grey and the thick fog surrounds the whole island. The sea is quite calm as if it's not the sea but a lake. Its bluish green color doesn't help soothe the children's mind as always, not after their sister must have just crossed it to the mainland alone yesterday.

It appears that Miss P doesn't say anything to them. She looks at her watch silently and puts it back in her dress before looking around. The children hold their breath and prepare to be... scolded perhaps, but she doesn't say a single word. This silence is frankly a lot more uncomfortable than being reprimanded. Miss Peregrine's eyes stop at the wooden board not far from her. She steps closer to read the very messy handwriting on it, and so do the children. The board says the next ferry is right at 6.30 which means...

'We have to wait for almost another hour and a half!' Emma speaks up, looking at her watch.

Miss Peregrine whips around and when Enoch's eyes meet hers, the boy cuts in before she can say anything.

'No!'

Yes, what does she expect? It's her Enoch. Among all of her charges, he is the only one who can, sometimes, see through her and know what she plans to do even before she has done or said anything.

'Enoch, it's important.' She tries to explain.

'No, I won't allow you to do so. It's too risky.' Enoch insists.

'There's nothing to lose. If I pass out, then you just pick me up and wait for the ferry.'

'But if you pass out like what? Above the sea? Need I remind you that a peregrine falcon can't swim!' Enoch raises his voice a bit to make sure his headmistress really understands what she's about to do.

'And can't float on it like a swan as well.' Millard mumbles.

'Miss P, you've promised.' Fiona holds her ymbryne's hand and the twins hug Miss Peregrine's legs.

The Bird kneels down to their level and gives the three of them a hug.

'I know I've promised all of you. That's why I'm asking you now to allow me to go.' She pulls away from the hug and looks up at the rest of her children. 'If I feel sick or tired, I won't be too hard on myself, dear. I will find some places to take a rest. Besides it takes me less than an hour to cross the sea to the mainland. It's going to be a very short flight.'

Enoch's eyes soften a bit. He is so worried about Claire but at the same time, risking Miss P's life is still not the right answer for this problem. Her explanation sounds fine but he just... he doesn't want to see her fall again.

'Please, Enoch. I'll be fine.'

Emma looks at the boy who remains silent. She trusts her mother. Miss P has promised them already to take care of herself and since the ymbryne has asked for their permission like this, the girl knows her beloved Miss P has changed. She kneels down and gives Miss Peregrine a hug.

'We will follow you as soon as we can.' She says and Miss P smiles gently.

'Thank you, Emma.'

Everyone turns to look at Enoch. The boy still remains silent. He doesn't want to let her go, of course. Suddenly, he just feels like he is a little boy who doesn't want to be separated from his mother. He has to remind himself that he's a grown-up now and so is his ymbryne. She is the wisest lady he has ever met and since now he can feel that she has changed, he should at least give her a chance, shouldn't he? To do as she wishes.

'Enoch?' Horace tugs Enoch's sleeve.

The dead-riser looks at everyone and then at Miss P. Finally, he heaves a sigh.

'If you feel tired, you must find some places to rest.'

Miss P gives him an assuring nod.

'And if your cut bleeds, you have to allow me to stitch it again as well.'

The Bird hesitates a bit but then she just nods.

'Then... be safe.'

Miss Peregrine smiles at her boy and steps towards him. She hasn't done this before but she thinks it's the right time and she just dies to do it right now. She gives her big boy a hug.

The children have never seen Enoch stand as still as if he were a statue before. The boy's face looks so stunned. It takes him a few minutes before he realizes what happens here and begins to raise his hands up to hug his headmistress back. Her warmth can calm his mind and can fill the hole in his heart, making him feel alive and loved again. _Is this why none of us never consider ourselves an orphan? Because of her love?_

'Thank you, my dear.' Miss P says to him, stepping backwards.

Enoch just nods, trying to hide how blushed he is.

And then the children's headmistress raises her hands up. She gives all of her charges a smile for the last time before coming back to concentrate on what she is about to do. She can feel that familiar force in her veins again. The softness of the feathers makes her feel lighter. And when she jumps, her human form is entirely gone, but no matter what, her green eyes remain the same, watching over her children with the unconditional love that only a mother can give to them. The good thing is that she doesn't pass out obviously, but the bad thing is that her cut hurts badly. She tries not to give a sound since that may worry her children. She can still fly, she knows, but she just prays in her heart that her wound will not need to be stitched again, that's all.

'See you soon, Miss Peregrine.'

* * *

Not the cliffhanger, right? I hope so. Please, say something, my dear readers! I can't wait to talk to you.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: Hello!

I know this time I've gone for sooo long and I'm so sorry for that. My semester has just begun and there are a lot of things to do, so it's super hard to finish this as fast as I used to. Anyway, I'm proud to tell you that, obviously, it's done. Finally, I can give you this chapter and the good news (or the bad one, I'm not sure) is it's not the last chapter. Not yet.

As always, thank you so much for every support you all give to me. It's amazing and it boosts me up, keeping me on the right track and helping decrease my laziness, lol!

I'm sorry for the cliffhangers but believe me, when the story is getting more and more intense, it's just hard to end each chapter with…idk, a peaceful satisfying ending that won't urge you to read more. I'm also a reader of other marvelous authors as well and I know how it feels each time you reach the cliffhanger ending, but I'm not skillful enough to avoid it here. Sorry for that.

For marina p, I'm so sorry, dear. At first, I wanted to publish this on January the first to be a New Year gift for all of you but I couldn't make it on time. Anyway, here it is now. Hope you don't mind that it's quite late.

For Miss Gannett, thank you so much for your very sweet and kind words. I appreciate that. I'll try to come up with more Olive-Miss P moment, if I can, in the next chapters. I'll see to that, I promise. And please, you don't have to beg. Writing for my readers is what I love to do. I just don't have enough time to come up with a new chapter every day, that's all. Thank you again and love you as well.

For Ash Wave, I die to answer you but I just don't know how. I think this is your answer, right? Usually, I try to update this story in every 7 day, but sometimes, it might be a bit late and I'm sorry in advance for that.

For the guest who has asked me to do two more chapters, I'm glad to tell you that there might be more than that. Not as many as five though, still two, three, or four, depending on the length of each chap.

This chapter might not be so perfect as the previous ones since my personal editor, Yuna McHill, is on her vacation and the internet there doesn't work quite well. No matter what I still wanna thank her. Love you so much, dear!

Okay, I'll stop the chitchatting here and let you go. Please, consider this as your late New Year gift from me. Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter XIII

Claire Densmore has never been in the big big world alone before.

Everything looks ten times larger, broader, higher, deeper, or longer when she has to face it alone. Her ferry reached the mainland an hour ago, but the girl is still lingering around the pier. She doesn't want to go anywhere and actually, she has no idea where to go.

Looking at her little pocket watch, it's 8.15. Miss P is about to reset the loop in less than an hour so the girl thinks she should find some shelter and wait to see the changeover. Tonight, the changeover will be the most beautiful one, if it happens, since it is the only way Claire knows her Miss P is fine. She is too afraid to imagine what will happen if it doesn't come. She doesn't know what she will do if the sky remains dark and the sun of September the fourth rises because not only does that mean her Miss P is in a big trouble, but also, it means her house, no, Miss P's house is gone for good as well and her brothers and sisters might get hurt or even, killed. That is all because of _her._

 _Miss P._

That name hurts Claire. Tears begin to well up in her eyes when it comes to her that she might not see her Miss P or her brothers and sisters again. She has just left the Bird and other children but now she misses them so much that she looks at the ferry, contemplating whether she should come back.

No, she shouldn't. She must punish herself for what she has done and maybe, without her, Miss P might be a lot...safer. Without her, Miss P might not fall again, might not bleed. Without her, Miss P will be alright.

Claire turns back and marches towards the town. _I have to be strong._ She tells herself, though it doesn't really work. Miss Peregrine and her bigger siblings keep coming back in her mind. She can't forget their smile, their hug, and their face. _This is what you deserve, Claire._ The girl tries to erase them from her thought. _Miss P will be safer without me._

She finds a wooden bench under the bridge. It's quite dim here but since there's a lantern and it's warmer, Claire sits herself down. From here, she can see the sky clearly. It's started to drizzle. If she hadn't run away, she would have been in the parlor by now, sitting beside Olive on the couch, watching Horace's dream. Miss P would be close to make sure we all get our hot chocolate. Miss P would talk to us and sometimes, sit beside us, beside her and if she fell asleep, she knows Miss P would carry her to her bedroom and tuck her in. Claire always wished that Miss P would love her more than that, would give her a kiss every night and a hug every day, but now, all she wishes is to be loved like yesterday, like before she tried to get that mug. Miss P doesn't have to give her a kiss nor anything at all. The only thing Claire asks for is that the Bird will not hate her.

It's 9.01 and Claire holds herself very tight. She doesn't like it here, but it's the only place she can find in this moment. The girl moves closer to the lantern. At least, she has got some light. She looks up to the sky and waits, praying in her heart to see what she wants to see. It's 9.06 and she closes her eyes. Little Claire takes a deep breath and when she opens her eyes again, the first thing she sees is a big moth, stops dead midair before her eye as if it were taxidermied. Then it flies backwards to the sky that changes from night to twilight to bright afternoon to gray dawn and then, to starry night, the night of September the second. The little girl blinks and although she isn't with her beloved ones, she smiles happily for she knows that her ymbryne is alright. Miss P is alright.

Little Claire looks at those twinkling stars she meets every day. Today they are a lot more beautiful. They would be even more beautiful, she knows, if she saw them from her yard and she would be able to tell their name since Mister Twinky is the biggest one above Fiona's centaur and Miss Spark is near Fiona's apple tree. She misses her yesterday so much. She misses Miss P, everyone, everything, and her stars. But never mind. She'll name them all here so that they will be her new friends. The girl points at the biggest one on the left and tries to come up with a name for him. Yes, it's him since he looks strong and tall like Enoch. _I'm gonna name him Enoch then._ The next one is thinner than the first and since it stands right next to Enoch, _I'm gonna name her Olive._ The one with many tiny stars around it looks like Hugh and his bees. _Hugh then. And Fiona is there, holding Hugh's hand. That one is hard to see so it's Millard...and that one seems like...it's...floating around so it's..._ The little girl yawns and before she can name the next star, her eyes close.

* * *

'Are you sure, dear, you can carry that?' Miss Peregrine asked Little Claire who was carrying a rather large grocery bag filled with many loaves of bread.

'Yes, Miss P.' Claire answered with confidence, though it was not easy for her at all.

'I can carry that for you, sweetie.'

'It's okay. I can do it.' Claire gave Miss P a bright smile, thus the ymbryne smiled back and held an umbrella for Claire instead.

They were in the kitchen. Claire was sitting on a kitchen table, watching her Miss P cooking a pie, an apple pie, her most favorite. She loved to be here when Miss P baked because the kitchen would smell so good and Miss P usually allowed her to help cooking. Miss P made her a little apron identical to Miss P's bigger one and both of them were wearing oven gloves, ready to bring out their pie.

'Alright, ready?' Miss P asked and Claire gave her a nod.

When the Bird opened the oven, the first smell that kicked Claire's nose was the most amazing thing that could happen on earth. The pie looked perfect as always, with glistening and golden pastry. Miss P carefully brought it out and placed it on the kitchen table near Claire before raising her hand up, resting it on her chin.

'Umm...I wonder who is going to be the first one who tastes this pie.' The Bird asked sweetly, looking at her Claire.

'Me! Me!'

She chuckled and began to slice the pie, getting one piece for her youngest charge.

'Here you are!' She said. 'Be careful, dear, it's still hot.'

Claire touched her piece and quickly pulled her hand back. It _was_ really hot.

'Ow. It's hot.'

Miss Peregrine smiled kindly and took Claire's hand in hers. She rubbed it gently and blew Claire's fingers before kissing them.

'Better?'

Claire smiled back.

'Here, let me.' Miss P said and used a fork to cut the piece of pie up. She blew it a bit before giving it to Little Claire who had already opened her mouth as if she were a little bird waiting to be fed by its mother on its nest.

'How is it?'

Claire always loved it when Miss Peregrine asked her since it made her feel like she was the greatest gourmet the world had known. She pretended to think for a minute, chewing slowly as though it was such a hard question despite knowing exactly what she would answer in the end. She knew if she remained silent, Miss P would lean forward until their face was just an inch apart and said something to urge her to answer.

'Well?'

Little Claire giggled and then she nodded.

'It's amazing!' She raised her hands up to show her ymbryne how amazing the pie was.

Miss P pinched Claire's little nose and shook it gently.

'What am I going to do without you, my little personal gourmet?'

* * *

 _Yes, what is she going to do without me?_ Claire has woken up already but she doesn't want to open her eyes. She just wants to cling to her sweet dream and if possible, stay there forever with her Miss P and everyone else.

 _Don't be stupid. Miss P will be fine without you, Claire!_

She knows deep within her heart she doubts that. But since she needs to be punished for what she has done, she remains unmoved.

 _Go back to sleep, Claire, if you miss her. Just go back to sleep._

Little Claire hums a familiar tune she heard every day… _Run rabbit run rabbit run run run!_ Usually, it quickly soothes the girl but it's no use now. Here, under the bridge, Miss Peregrine's love is hard to feel and the little girl has no idea whether that is because it's too far or the Bird has stopped loving her already. She just hopes it's not the latter.

She holds herself tighter and is about to fall asleep again, doesn't really care what time it is. She is so tired and although sleeping on the bench like this might not help, it's better than facing the reality where there is no Miss Peregrine. But just a second before the darkness kisses the girl again, Claire jumps because of a loud screech not far from here.

The little girl springs up and looks around. Although she isn't as clever and knowledgeable as Millard, Claire can tell right away whose screech it is.

It's a peregrine falcon's screech.

And although she is no bird expert, the little girl understands that screech very well.

Someone is in need of help.

And that _someone_ might be…Miss Peregrine.

* * *

Okay, don't scream in my face, my dear readers. If I continued, the chapter would be too long and it would take me longer to publish it out for you. Besides, that peregrine falcon might not be Miss P, right? Just hang in there and don't try to murder me, that's what all I ask.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: It's good to be back! Hello everyone!

Again, I know, it takes me so long to finish this but finally, it's done! Thank you as always for every support you all gave me. If a year ago someone had told me that I would write 3k+ story, I would have laughed for sure. It's hard to imagine myself writing in English, but yeah, here I am. And that's mainly because all of you, to be honest.

For Ash Wave, I would like to love that but the thing is this story is about to end soon and I just can't find the way to put that in my plot. Enoch and Millard are ones of my favorite characters as well and I die to write that if I have a chance. I might write that for you in another story, Long Time No See, if you like, or perhaps, a one-shot. Sorry that I can't just add it here but yeah, this story is heading towards the end.

For Miss P, aweee, you're always here with me. Sorry that you have to wait for so long. Love you and thank you for always being here.

For Miss Gannett, I'm sorry to tell you that Miss P and Olive moments haven't come yet. I'll try to find the way to add it in the next chapters. Anyway, it might not be that long, I warn you, since the story is heading towards the end and I want to focus on Claire since she seems to have a very big problem as you can see. And if you love the cliffhangers, oh dear, enjoy another one here, lol! Love you and thank you so much.

Now, a very super special thank for my sweetest writer sister, Yuna McHill, for beta-reading the chapter as always. Her works are marvelous, everyone. Check them out, I'm sure you won't be disappointed.

Okay, and let's just say…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter XIV

It's colder than usual and the wind cuts her wings mercilessly while she flies across the deep blue water where the bottom can't be seen. Alma's determination does not waver, not even a bit. Somewhere in front of her, on the mainland, her little girl is wandering alone amidst dangers that can pop up everywhere in every form. She is tired, exhausted to be precise, but she won't stop, not until she finds her girl. Anyway, since sinking here won't help, she always makes sure there are some places she can land on and take a rest down there like shipwrecks or rocks. She has already promised Enoch that she wouldn't push herself too hard and polite persons should keep their word no matter what.

It's not a long flight at all so when she reaches the mainland, the sky is still quite dim. Alma decides to fly around the dock first since her Little Claire might still be there, in some cafés or some houses. The Bird glides from window to window, looking inside for any signs of her girl. She completely forgets how weary she is. All she knows is that she is getting closer to her Claire and she has to find her as fast as she can. _Where are you, my dear? Where are you?_

Her Little Claire isn't in any café and that worries Alma. She doesn't know if Claire has enough money for a room and Alma prays to every bird that her girl didn't sleep on the very cold pavement all night She hopes Claire has found some warm and safe place, a place where there is light, but since Claire is nowhere to be seen in such a place, Alma starts to panic.

She flies very low, searching streets, alleys and pavement instead. _Claire must be around here. She cannot go that far, can she? She is just a girl, a little girl after all._ Alma knows her children are the bravest ones but she is certain that her Claire won't go so far. It was just a night and Claire wouldn't wander alone in the middle of the night for sure. She must be here. But where? Where is she?

The Bird is too occupied to notice that a pair of eyes are following every movement of hers. Usually she never flies so low, for a peregrine falcon can easily draw people's attention, especially a hunter or a farmer. Of course, there might be no farmers or hunters around here since this is the town, not the suburb or the the forest. But since it is the dock, there are sailors, especially a sailor who knows birds. And before Alma realizes that she has become a target, a stone hits her very hard and she falls down rapidly from the sky, screeching for help which is probably quite hard to find since she is alone here.

Somehow, Alma manages to use her wings to decrease her falling speed. It hurts since she is wounded, but it's the only way she won't injure herself further. She hits the ground, not that hard but she thinks her shoulder is dislocated either because of the hit or the pebble. She tries to flap her wings but the pain is so unbearable that she has to stop it at once. She can't fly.

'Quick! It's here!'

A man runs towards her and before she can move, he scoops her up.

'Argh!' He cries when a very sharp talon makes a deep cut on his hand. Alma jumps down and tries to flee from him as fast as she can, but her broken wing and that bloody cut slow her down. She can't even make it out of this dark alley when another man appears.

He is quite tall, taller than her, she thinks. Just a look and Alma can tell he is one of those who work on the ship, a sailor. He doesn't look like a scary pirate with yellow teeth and one eye. He is just a man, an ordinary man. Still, he is creepy and seems capable of dangerous things. She is now in bird form, yes, but without wings, it's no use. Her beak and her talons can't help that much when she is on the ground.

'Ah oh, pretty bird, where are you going?'

Alma steps back, doesn't know what to do. She tries to calm herself. She needs her brain to fight them. But how? How can she -

The Bird screeches when she is kicked against the wall. The man whom she has just hurt gets his revenge. He strides towards her and grabs her by her wings. His grip is so tight that it will surely hurt her badly if she makes a single move.

'Be careful. If it can still fly, we will be paid more.' The tall man warns his friend.

 _Paid? These men are going to sell me?_

'What bird is it, John? Never seen one here.'

'It's a peregrine falcon, Sid. A beautiful one, I must say.'

'Never heard of that. Bet it will bring us a fortune then.'

'Yes, Sid.' The tall man whose name is John bends down to get a better look at the Bird. 'It will.'

* * *

Not far from the alley, Little Claire stands still, doesn't make a sound. She knows there are thousands of peregrine falcons on earth, but this one is definitely her Miss P. The bird can't be anyone else. No matter what form Miss Peregrine takes, her eyes remain the same.

 _Should I help her? Of course, I should. But will I cause her more troubles? Will she be hurt because of me again?_ Claire just doesn't know what she should do.

A man in the alley steps towards the Bird. Claire dies to go out, but she doesn't want to hurt Miss Peregrine again. Without her, Miss Peregrine will be safer. She will fly away or do something.

'Argh!'

See? Miss Peregrine can handle this. And she will fly away from this bad man, back to their home on Cairnholm.

Only... she doesn't. She limps to the entrance, trying to flee from that man, but she doesn't fly. When she comes closer, Claire realizes that one of Miss Peregrine's wings seems to be in a very wrong angle. _She can't fly!_

'Ah oh, pretty bird, where are you going?'

Claire almost screams when another man appears. He is so tall and he looks scary. The girl holds her breath when he steps towards... Miss Peregrine!

Another screech and Claire doesn't see what happens. All she knows is that Miss Peregrine is hurt and has hit the wall quite hard. The shorter man grabs Miss P's wings and although it's hard to read a bird's face, Claire can tell her ymbryne is in great pain.

'Be careful. If it can still fly, we will be paid more.'

 _Paid? Wait. Are they going to sell her?_

'What bird is it, John? Never seen one here.'

'It's a peregrine falcon, Sid. A beautiful one, I must say.'

'Never heard of that. Bet it will bring us a fortune then.'

'Yes, Sid. It will.'

Little Claire knows she has to do something. _But will Miss P be safer without me?_

 _No, she won't! Don't you see?! She needs help._

 _Yes, she will be. All you can do is causing more troubles._

It is possibly the most difficult decision in Claire's life. She steps forward and steps back, can't make up her mind.

'Put it in a sack, Sid.'

'Alright.'

They are going to put her in a sack! It must be very dark in there! Claire doesn't care anymore that her presence will worsen the situation, for the situation is already bad enough. What could be worse than losing Miss P forever? The little girl stops listening to the voices in her head and without a second thought, she runs towards the man who has Miss Peregrine in his grip. The girl quickly turns her back and bites his arm with her back mouth, sharp teeth sinking deep into his flesh.

'Arghhhh!' The man wails and drops Miss P at once. Little Claire scoops Miss P up and holds her close before running away, screaming for help.

'Argh!' The girl has been dragged back. 'Let go of me!'

It's another man, the tall one. He grabs Claire by her hair and pulls the girl back into the dark alley.

'You naughty little thing! Help me get her, Sid!'

'Bloody hell, she has a back mouth!' Sid has just got up. He still looks confused by what he has just seen.

'Yes, mate, and that will make us rich!'

'Miss P, fly away!' Claire lets go of her Miss Peregrine, but of course, the Bird is the last person on earth who will abandon her children. She flaps her wings, trying to attack their faces, but no matter how hard she tries, the tall one doesn't let go of her girl.

'This damn bird! Sid, do something!'

The man whose name is Sid tries to catch Miss P, but a furious falcon is never easy to catch. The Bird picks at his fingers and all he can do is scream like a girl every time he bleeds.

'Ouch, John, I can't!'

'For God's sake, DO SOMETHING! Ow!'

Claire bites the man who holds her and runs towards the Bird, but she isn't fast enough. Miss P has been slammed against the wall again and this time, she lies there on the ground, unmoving.

'Miss P!' The girl holds the Bird close to her heart when she reaches her. She won't let go of Miss Peregrine again, no matter what. She turns her back at the men, using herself as a shield to protect the woman she loves most, the woman who is everything for her. She closes her eyes, for she cannot do anything else. They are here, behind her and she thinks one of them is about to hit her with something.

BASH!

And Miss Peregrine's cry echoes in the air.

* * *

Okay, I know. I know. Just don't kill me. My dear Yuna tell me to write for my life and I know many of you might want to join her. Please, say something. Your review will brighten my days for sure. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: Hi, my readers.

I know that I've left you with that horrible cliffhanger for like an eternity already and I've nothing to say but I'm terribly sorry for that. Now, I'm back and the good news is in, perhaps, two more chapters, this story is going to...end. *crying*

Thank you for every support and review as always. Every time I hit the dead end, I always read them to kind of gather my inspiration. Without all of you I doubt that I could come this far.

For Miss Gannett, I'll try to add that in the end if I can. Or if I can't, you can check it out in Long time no see. I'm sure there will be Miss P and Olive moment there. Anyway, I promise it's not gonna end in cliffhanger. I hate the story that ends like that as well. Love you as well, and you're very welcome.

For Ash Wave, thank you for understanding me, but I will try anyway. For me, I don't think Jacob is an idiot but he isn't in the list of my favorite characters. I mean probably because he is the one who told the whole story in the books and in the movie, he looked quite...shocked, like confused, all the time so I kind of get bored and don't really like writing about him.

For Guest who has asked me to update this before Long time no see. I did try but I just can't. I don't know why but it's like I need to distance myself from the story a bit to continue. It happens with Long time no see as well. That's why I updated that before this. Sorry, dear.

And again, a special thank goes to my lovely sister writer who has beta-read this chapter, Yuna McHill. Her Miss P's love story is amazing. You guys should check it out.

Now, I'll let you go and enjoy what you're waiting for.

* * *

Chapter XV

The chilly ocean breeze sweeps over the children's faces until they feel nothing but numb. Boarding the ferry this dim morning appears to be such a very terrible idea, especially when the captain is no one but the invisible boy who has never steered any ships before. Yes, he said he has learned it from books and he can bring them this far, but fear still lingers in the children's stomachs, even the captain's himself. They all are afraid that the ferry could capsize before they reach the mainland and also afraid that Miss P would find out how they managed to get there before they should have been, according to the time table.

 _It's such a long story._ That's what Millard plans to tell Miss P.

 _Are you hurt, Miss?_ And that's Olive's.

 _It doesn't matter, doesn't it?_ And Emma's.

 _My bees are so excited, sailing across the sea for the first time in forever._ Of course, Hugh's.

 _There's no tree. Just water. Water everywhere._ And Fiona's.

 _I've just woken up, Miss._ That will be Horace's.

 _I can lift an anchor!_ And Bronwyn's.

 _Caw!_ Yes, the twins.

 _You don't have to know._ And yes, Enoch's.

Apparently, no one wants to tell their ymbryne that Olive set the captain's bedroom on fire while Millard stole his ferry's key. And that the poor captain was chased away by a swarm of aggressive bees to another side of the island. Well, in other words, Miss Peregrine's beloved wards have just committed a real crime, at least a bit bigger than any crimes they've done, since this time they stole a ferry. They can't imagine the Bird's face if she learns the truth.

'There!' Hugh cries, pointing at the land and a very high tower in front of them.

'You know how to dock, right?' Enoch asks the invisible captain.

'I... think so.'

The biggest brother nods in understanding, turns around and closes his eyes. The last thing he wants now is crashing the pier and hurting more people. It would be super exciting to see their ymbryne again when they all are handcuffed.

But Millard can really dock the ferry. To avoid people's eyes, Millard takes them to the end of the pier where only a few drunk sailors are sleeping. The children climb up, thanking every bird that they're not lying drowned in the cold ocean. They tiptoe past those sailors and enter the nearest dark alley. They need a plan. They haven't been here for a very long time and they have no idea where Miss P is. Randomly searching for her doesn't sound like a great idea when you have a girl who can fly and a boy whose mouth is full of bees in your team, let alone the twins in creepy masked ballerina costumes and, yes, the floating clothes in case Millard couldn't endure the cold.

'Should I go up?' Emma asks, looking up to the gray sky.

'The last thing you should do, Em, is taking your shoes off here.' Enoch insists.

'My bees could survey the whole place.' Hugh suggests. 'But it might take some time.'

'We have no choice. Your bees seem to be the best way.' Millard agrees.

'Where is Horace?' Olive asks up, finishing counting the children around her.

'He is… hey? Where is he?' Hugh looks around but his friend is nowhere in sight.

'There he is!' Bronwyn cries and points at the boy who has just climbed up to the pier.

'Where have you been?'

Horace stifles a yawn and sleepily replies,

'I've just woken up.'

'You really can sleep everywhere, can't you?' Millard crosses his arms.

'I'm tired.' Horace snaps back at him. 'Besides, I think my dream can help.'

'Your dream?'

'Yes.' Horace raises his chin and adjusts his suit. 'I see where Miss P and Claire are.'

And as if he has just remembered the rest of his dream, his forehead begins to sweat while his face turns pale.

'And they really need help.'

* * *

It's a belt.

Alma's heart drops to her stomach when she sees what is in the sailor's hand.

It's a _belt!_

She struggles to get out of Claire's hands and shrieks at the top of her lungs, trying to warn her girl, but Claire remains unmoved. The girl closes her eyes and hugs Alma tighter. _She knows. She knows he's going to hurt her._

Of all the things in this world that Alma will never ever allow to happen, having her child as a shield for herself is beyond anything in her list, especially when it is her youngest child, her sweet Little Claire.

BASH!

When that belt hits Claire's back, it is as if the leather cut through Alma's very skin. When her girl jumps in pain, it is as if a thousand needles pierced through Alma's heart. When Claire's hug looses, it is as if Alma's whole world tumbled down.

The Bird jumps out of the girl's arms and screeches fiercely at the two sailors, flapping her wings to threaten them. But she is just... a bird. A very small one compared to their huge stature. They are not interested in her at all, for her Little Claire is much more appealing to them. And she is about to lose. She cannot fly. She cannot even walk properly now. Her leg is twisted and probably broken. She is literally useless in this circumstance when her child needs her most. How can she not doubt she is a good ymbryne?

 _Yes, an ymbryne!_

Alma gasps a bit when she comes up with an idea. Of course, a pretty girl with a very large mouth on the back of her head is quite fascinating, but she is certain that in their opinion, a bird which can turn into a woman is able to make much more money than the girl. All she has to do is transform back. The only problem is that it's the hardest part and, perhaps, the most painful choice when her whole body is not ready like this.

But there is no other way. If she wants Claire to be safe, she has to give them herself. And if that can buy her girl's safety, Alma will not hesitate to do so.

Just in the very beginning of the process, when she tries to concentrate on the change, Alma can feel her wounds burning as if someone cut them open again. Blood is pumping and boiling under every specimen of her cold skin, struggling to get through it. When she jumps and does the somersault, her brain is, perhaps, exploding. Her head is throbbing like it is going to crack. And when she stands on her high heels, she curses herself for choosing to wear these damn shoes. They are lady-like, yes, but when the lady's ankle is twisted, they are definitely very rude to the one who wears them.

Alma tries to stand tall before realizing that she should allow herself to stand with a hunch, for her whole torso is screaming in protest every time she straightens her back. For all she knows, if she can get through this, she might have to face a series of stitching and bandaging from top to toes. It's no use trying to appear superior in this condition. Fortunately, she doesn't need to wear that look to draw the sailors' attention at all. They both are agape, stop stunned in shock.

 _Yes, a bird who is a woman is, indeed, quite peculiar._

And then, they stride towards her.

Alma doesn't try to think at all what she will do next. Her point in transforming back is to distract their attention and that means she has to surrender herself to them, doing what they want her to do. They both grin mischievously when she doesn't flee or transform back. When their dirty hands are about to grab her wrists, Alma has to force herself not to close her eyes for she doesn't want to look weak before these filthy men.

'Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!'

BANG! BANG!

Alma has never taught her children to hit others with a brick before, but she did that once to the pub' landlord and she's quite pleased that her biggest boy does that now to the sailors.

'Are you alright, Miss P?'

Yes, it's her Enoch.

* * *

Not a cliffhanger, I hope. At least, I didn't leave you with the guys approaching Miss P and then ... end it. I'll wait to hear from you all. Thank you so much for reading this.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: Hi, everyone.

Today is my birthday and instead of getting some presents, I really want to give you all a gift, a gift that I have put my heart and soul into for many months and now, it's the last gift I can give you all in Do you still love me?

I can't believe finally this day comes, the day this story reaches its ending. Such a long journey we have walked together, isn't it? I feel like it was just yesterday when I uploaded the first chapter. Now, it's chapter sixteen and it's like I'm dreaming or something.

Thank you so and so much. Whether you are those who have been with this story since the first chapters or those who have just found this story, I really owe you. You've made my dream come true, the dream to share the story in my mind with others. I don't know what to say but I'm really grateful for that and thank every bird that I've found you all. Thank you again.

For Ash wave, I'll try to put your ideas in LTNS as much as I can, okay? Just hang in there, mate. And thank you for always being here and urging me to write cuz I really need someone to boost me up. Love and thank you.

This long journey cannot happen without two of my friends, Yuna McHill and Pearlislove.

For Pearlislove, the only reason each chapter is good because I die to 'hurt' you more and more, dear. Also, it's because I die to see what you will pay me back as well. Thank you, dear.

And for Yuna, you know, right? That without you this story cannot be perfect. It's you who keeps me on the right track, teaches me to be better in writing and shows me that we can have a twin sister somewhere in the other side of the world. It's you who raises me up when I'm down and you are always there for me. Thank you, sis. Without you this story cannot come this far. And a special thank for you as always for beta-reading this piece of work. Love, love, love and love you.

Thank you so much for giving a chance to someone so ordinary like me. Yes, I'm not peculiar but I love the peculiar with all my heart.

Enjoy and…goodbye.

* * *

Chapter XVI

 _She was crying._

At first, Little Claire was not sure, but after a few seconds of adjusting her eyes, the little girl could see through the darkness that her ymbryne, who was now sleeping beside her, was really crying.

Miss P's whole body shivered as if she were running a very high fever. Cold sweat glistened on her pale face, her eyebrows furrowed, her sharp green eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids. Her lips were mumbling something Claire couldn't catch. Her neck was stiff. Her hands clenched and were as cold as ice.

'Miss P!' The little girl called her headmistress. She was frightened, but she knew she had to do something. She had to be brave for her Miss P.

No response. The Bird started writhing as though she were in pain.

'Miss P!' Claire was on the verge of crying. Tears were waiting to drop from her big blue eyes. She was afraid. She feared that she would lose her, that she would lose Miss Peregrine. That Miss Peregrine might have been hurt.

'Miss P!'

Still no response. The rest of the house must have gone to sleep already. _Should I wake them up?_ Perhaps not. She would try to deal with this alone first and if it failed, she would call them.

Slowly, the little girl sat up and took a while to come up with the way to help her Miss P. She remembered when she had a nightmare, Miss P always held her close and rocked her back and forth. Of course, Miss P was too big to be rocked back and forth and Claire doubted she would enjoy it. That was why little Claire chose to do something else instead. She moved a bit closer to Miss P and gently lifted her ymbryne's head up to her little lap. Miss Peregrine whimpered in her sleep as a response. She seemed to be afraid of something, something invisible to Claire, something Claire couldn't chase away.

 _Of course, I could._ Claire nodded and stroked Miss P hair tenderly the same way Miss P did to her.

'Shhh... it's okay, Miss P. It's just a dream. It's not real.' The little girl whispered those words in her headmistress's ear and wiped tears from the beautiful face. Claire knew sometimes the worst nightmare could easily be expelled by just a few magic soothing words. A woman like Miss P didn't deserve to be sad. It made Claire wonder who was hurting Miss P.

The Bird seemed to be a bit better. She stopped writhing and whimpering, but tears still silently fell from her closing eyes. Claire knew from her own experience that Miss P's nightmare had already ended, but those pictures were too fresh to be forgotten. It took time. In the world of dreams, we were always forced to watch that nightmare repeat itself again and again, even after we realized it was just a dream. We just couldn't wake up. Probably Miss P was in that state, waiting to wake up from this dreadful sleep.

When Claire was waiting in her dream, she always heard it, that sweet song of Miss Peregrine. It was what reminded her that Miss P was with her, staying beside her and getting through that terrible and scary moment with her. It was what told her that she wasn't alone. _Maybe, I should do that as well._

The little girl cleared her throat and began to sing.

 _Run rabbit run rabbit run run run..._

It was her most favorite and it always soothed her. Claire smiled when she saw Miss P's face become peaceful again. That nightmare was gone and no matter what it was, it didn't matter now.

The girl gently moved Miss P's head back to the pillow. Stifling a yawn, Claire blanketed Miss P and buried herself in the Bird's warm chest, but then she wanted to do something before falling asleep again. She sat up and gave her Miss P a naughty smile when she thought about what she was going to do. She had never done this before and she felt she should grab this chance.

The girl gave Miss P a fluffy kiss on her forehead, a kiss that she knew would protect Miss P from every nightmare.

It worked.

Somehow she knew it worked.

'Goodnight, Miss P.'

* * *

Noises.

Loud noises.

Claire can't tell what those noises are. It's quite hard to figure out where she is when she has just woken up from a very good dream. _Yes, where am I?_ That is such an interesting question. And those noises. What is happening?

Then it all comes back, every picture of what has just happened. The men, the sack, their plan, everything. And NO! They're going to take Miss P. They are going to hurt her. NO!

The girl screams and opens her eyes. Claire has feared so many things in her life, yes, but never has she feared anything this much. The fear of losing Miss P forever is unbearable. Admittedly, she has just run away from Miss P, but at least she knows that on Cairnholm Miss P is still safe and sound but this, this is different. If those men take Miss P away, the Bird might... die. She will be gone for good like Victor. Breathless, soulless, can't speak, can't smile, can't see anything and even can't... love. That is the most dreadful fear Claire can imagine.

'NOOOO!'

'Claire... shh... shh'

'NOOOO!'

'Claire, look at me. Claire, it's me, my dear. It's me.'

'NOOOO!'

'Claire, it's me, Miss P. Miss Peregrine.'

Little Claire stops struggling at once when her eyes meet Miss P's. She stays stunned for a second, her brain stops working as if it were ripped out of her head.

Then it all comes back, every sense, every feeling. It all floods her heart, bathing her little heart until it is hard to breathe properly, but she feels so light, as light as Emma, perhaps. Every heavy lead on her stomach is gone. Miss P is here. Miss P is really here. Bleeding and bruised a bit, but overall she seems fine.

'Miss P!' The little girl cries. Claire knows she sounds like a baby but she doesn't care. When she buries her face in Miss P's chest, the world seems to be less scary and less big. It seems to be a better place where she wants to be. And nothing, no melody in this world could be more beautiful than Miss Peregrine's heartbeat. Nothing.

'Are you hurt?'

Claire nods. She is too young to lie. Her little hand moves to her back, trying to find the wound but Miss P stops her before she reaches it. Still, she can feel warm blood on her skin. The little girl is scared, but with Miss P here by her side, it will be fine. Everything will be fine.

Little Claire looks at Miss P again and just realizes that her ymbryne is crying. Tears silently flow down from her beautiful green eyes and Claire's heart cracks. But before Claire can do or say anything, Miss P pulls the girl back into her arms, rocking her back and forth.

'Don't do this again.' She tries to speak. 'Don't do this again, understand?'

And Claire just nods. She doesn't know whether Miss P asks her not to run away again or not to try to protect her again or what. The girl just nods and cries. But one thing she does know is that in her heart, she will not hesitate to do what she has just done again. No matter how painful it is, no matter how scary it will be, if it can save Miss P, she will do whatever she can.

'Please, don't scare me like this again.'

And for the first time in Claire's life, she feels that now she is the one who has to console Miss P. She feels she should hold her ymbryne tight and stroke her back, calming her down. At that moment, it's her who holds Miss P, it's her who stays by Miss P's side and pulls Miss P up. At that moment, it has to be her.

'Argh!'

They both, the Bird and her princess, jump a bit when they hear a shriek. They almost forgot that now they are kind of in the middle of a battle and the pictures of two sailors, one still half-conscious but another has just woken up, entwined in vines, flying around, slamming into a wall, can really bring them back to reality.

Yes, her children have arrived here just in time. Well, a bit late since that _bastard_ has whipped her little girl with his belt already, but fortunately he didn't have a second chance, for he was hit by a fairly large bridge first. Her Enoch has done a very good job, she must say, but while he tries to tie them up, their senses come back and what they do now is rather trying to flee from her charges than to fight back. Of course, Alma cannot let them go with the memory of eleven peculiar children and one woman who can turn into a bird.

'I have to help them.' Miss Peregrine tells her little princess, but in fact it seems like she isn't needed at all. In just a few seconds, both sailors are on the floor with their hands and feet tied with vines while Fiona and Hugh are trying to stuff a very big tomato into their mouths to shut them up. She has quite the wards, doesn't she?

'Miss P, are you okay?'

'I'm fine, Millard.' The Bird gets up, still holding her little girl's hand.

'And you, Claire?' Enoch asks. He feels a bit guilty when he sees a long wound on the girl's back, for he should have come faster.

Claire gives him a nod.

'Oh, Miss P!' It's Emma and she doesn't wait to be stopped. She runs into Miss P and Claire and hugs them as tight as she can. Thank Bird that she isn't Bronwyn.

The Twins join the hug as always and so does her little Bronwyn. (Yes, she has to do that carefully.) They all smile and laugh, having their little sister back home again.

'Claire.' Miss Peregrine kneels down until her face is at Claire's level. She looks into the girl's eyes and Claire looks back, wondering what Miss P is going to say.

The Bird clears her throat. It makes the children know that whatever she's going to say is something quite serious and complicated. They all become silent, waiting to hear their headmistress's words.

'I've distanced myself from all of you because I thought that was the best way to protect you from all dangers.' She sniffs and continues. 'I thought the more feelings I could hide, the better ymbryne I would be.'

She pauses, looking at her girl's face. What comes next sounds more like a whisper, a whisper of confession.

'But I was wrong.' Miss Peregrine tries to conjure up a smile, but fails. 'I was wrong to think that you all would be fine with the space between us that I had created. I was wrong to think that that was the best way for all of us. I was wrong and it all ends up like this... I hurt you. I'm sorry.'

Claire shakes her head. She's crying but she doesn't bother wiping tears from her face. Her thumbs are busy wiping tears from the Bird's cheeks.

'Claire.' Miss Peregrine holds the little girl's hands in hers and brings them to her heart. She bites her lips to fight her tears back and tries to smile again.

'Do you still love me?'

It's not the question that has to be answered with words, since a hug seems to be a better way to answer Miss Peregrine's question, especially a very big hug from eleven _peculiar_ children.

Miss Peregrine tries to hold all of them back in her wings. No matter what will happen, she knows she is blessed. They are the best gift one could ask for. They are her missing soul pieces. And when she allows those souls to join hers like this, she knows right away that this is what family is. It's not just them who long for this hug, it's her as well. And if today is the last day she breathed, the only thing she will regret is leaving all of her children behind- missing their happy and sorrowful moments, and not seeing their beautiful innocent smiles again.

'Now, now.' Finally, Miss Peregrine leans back, wiping her tears. 'We still have a lot to do.'

They all turn to see the two sailors who have woken up already. The children grin exactly the same way their headmistress grins and that is quite intimidating for two ordinary men who have just been bitten by a back mouth, scratched by a falcon that can turn into a woman, hit by a brick and tied up by aggressive vines.

'I have to wipe their memory about us before we go home.'

Enoch nods in agreement.

'Speaking of which,' Miss Peregrine turns to her eldest charge, raising her right brow, 'how could you arrive here almost an hour earlier? Doesn't the first ferry leave at 6.30 sharp?'

'Well,' Enoch joins his hands while ransacking his brain for the best answer, but he finds none. 'Shall we erase their memory now?'

'Yes!' Millard speaks up. 'That's... very... important, isn't it?'

'Emma?' Miss Peregrine asks the only person who is most likely to give her an answer.

'Are you...,' Emma clears her throat, 'going to erase their memory now or shall we call the police?' The floating girl gives her headmistress a half smile.

Miss Peregrine tilts her head a bit when she begins to sense something.

'Did you-'

'Let's erase their memory!' The invisible boy cries out as if he were a leader of some significant movement or army. All of the children except Claire join him immediately and begin to march towards the sailors.

Of course, they all love their headmistress and they know she loves them more than anything in this world, but when it comes to something involving stealing a ferry, they are not very sure what way the bird will choose to _kill_ them all.

It better remain a secret for a while, at least until Miss P sees the ferry. Right?

* * *

Little Claire's bright blue eyes have been staring at the wall cabinet for quite some time already. It's so high, higher than her reach. From here, she can see her new favorite pink mug up there. It's also a tiny porcelain mug with Mrs. Butterfly and Mrs. Sunflower painted on it which is exactly like the old one. She wants to have a tea party with Miss Teddybear this afternoon and without her favorite cup, this tea party will mean nothing. The tea will not be as delicious as always. Still, it's definitely out of her reach. Should she call someone? Enoch, maybe? Will she still be brave if she does so?

 _Yes, I'll still be brave._

Little Claire tells herself.

 _Miss P said doing_ _so d_ _idn't mean you were brave, and asking for help didn't mean you were weak nor make you a coward at all._

She can be brave like others in her own way when the time comes. She has learned that sometimes she just has to rely on others and sometimes they just have to rely on her. She doesn't have to be as strong as Bronwyn, nor as clever as Millard for she is Claire. And most importantly, she doesn't have to try to impress Miss P for Miss P has already been proud of her. The Bird now gives her a goodnight kiss after tucking her in and even allows her to sleep in the master bedroom sometimes when she has a nightmare.

Since Claire's got permission, others feel like that permission belongs to them as well. And although in the loop there's no scary thunder nor bomb-well, except that one on their head at 9.07, Miss P always finds herself surrounded by her charges on her large bed. It's not large enough for all of them so the young ones are with her but the older ones are on her rocking chair or her bedroom bench instead.

That is the best morning ever when Little Claire wakes up in Miss P's arms with her brothers and sisters in the same room. It's hard to feel unloved when she sees this beautiful picture. They all are together. They all are here. Around her.

The little girl hugs her teddy bear tighter, her eyes lock on the pink mug. But instead of sitting her bear on the kitchen table to witness her climb like before, she takes a deep breath, then runs out to grab someone. She doesn't want to see Miss P gets hurt again. She doesn't want to see the whole house breaks into chaos. And also, she doesn't want to get hurt herself. She doesn't want to abandon the duty she has just realized that she has. The duty to protect Miss P. The duty to look after the duty to be there for the Bird.

'Do you still love me?'

Miss P's voice still rings in her head. Little Claire kept asking her ymbryne this question but she had no idea that her ymbryne died to hear the answer of this question from her as well until now. Right now Miss Peregrine has already given her an answer, changing many of her rules, spending more time with her children, and filling the gap between them. That's why the little girl thinks it is her turn to prove that her answer to Miss Peregrine's question is also,

 _Yes, I do love you._

And,

 _I will always love you._

* * *

THE END


End file.
